This is How it Ends
by R24
Summary: First IZ Fanfic please R&R, contains ZATR, Drama, Action rated M for character death,vilolance and language. Complete.
1. Dreams, Arc1:Love and Hate

A.N: First IZ Fan-fic so please review. The opening chapter is pretty short but it sets up the whole story. Will contain ZATR, rated M just to be safe for character death, possible swearing, possible mature references. The story will be in arcs of differnt chapters.

This is How It Ends

Arc1: Love and Hate

Chapter 1: Dreams

_What will you do now? You have gained all? What's left to do? Is this even real?_

Zim woke startled from his bed and rubbing his head he thought to himself _that's the last time I eat Gir's Waffles before sleep time_. Still the dream had startled him, _was all this real?_ Looking to his left he saw his mate Tak sleeping quietly and thinking _yes this is real_.

Being awakened by the dream Zim got out of bed and decided to take a walk to clear his head. Stepping out of the bedroom he went over to his son's room to see how he was. Opening the door he saw his son peacefully asleep, sighing he thought how fast they grow, remembering the smeet's birth, but that was 5 years ago.

Zim walked down to the ground floor still rubbing his head. In the other direction came Zant his captain of the guard, seeing his master the Irken quickly stood to attention and saluted.

"Zant" Zim said in a commanding tone.

"Yes sir" he replied.

"Anything of note to report to me?"

"Nothing of note sir all is quiet, if you want I can call all guards to report in?"

"No that will not be necessary".

"Umm sir may I ask you a question?"

"If you must" Zim said in a higher voice.

"Why are you up at this hour, getting a snack?"

Zim locked his eyes on the guard, ""Watch your tone Zant remember WHO I AM" Zim shouted.

"Apologies sir" the Irken said trembling.

"Why I am up dose not concern you, now do your job and keep me and my family safe".

"Yes sir ummm is there anything you need of me sir".

"No continue with your patrol".

"Yes sir" and with that Zant saluted and went back to his patrol.

Zim still liked the aw and dread his guards gave him remembering the time when he was the centre of ridicule and laughter in the Empire. Now look at him Master of Earth and in a position of real power.

Looking out a window he was reminded how much things changed, were once there were filthy human cities now there were miles and miles of sugar factories the only real thing worth making on this miserable planet. How easy he thought to himself, once beaten these humans are easily controlled just give them food and TV in their off times and they work away without a fuss. He kicks himself at how he took so long to conquer this world, how many good plans went astray………………….. But that all changed when she came crashing back into his life 6 years ago, she who came back and changed this world forever.

End of Chapter 1

A.N: I just love opening's like this, it makes the reader wonder, how this happen? How Zim take earth? What happened to DIB how he and Tak got together, well you'll have to wait to find out.


	2. His world fall apart,Arc:1 Love and Hate

Chapter 2: His World Fall Apart

"COMPUTER WHAT IS THAT NOISE" Zim hissed.

"Irken spaceship detected entering earth's orbit estimate 3 minutes till it lands"

"WHAT? Computer identify ship"

"Scanning………………………….ship identified as irken voot runner, owner unknown"

"UNKNOWN? Computer hack local earth satellite's to get me a clear view of the driver"

Zim's eyes filled with shock when he saw the pilot, _why has she come here? Did she not get tired of last beating I gave her 2 years ago? Stupid Tak if she is here to attack me or take my mission she will fail for I am Zim_.

"Computer lock onto that ship and FIRE A MISSLE"

Tak looked out her cockpit and saw the blue planet, _finally I have arived now to complete my revenge and take this world so that my almighty tallest recognise me_. She started cackling loudly but then………………..

"Warning incoming missile" her computer bleeped.

"WHAT? Computer evasive", BOOOOOM.

_3 hours later_

Tak awoke chained to a cell in a lab of some sort, though it was pitch black she could make out a large computer a few yards away from her and other equipment around the lab. _Damit_ she thought to herself _how could this happen to me? There is no way this primitive pile of dirt called Erath could track her ship yet alone fire a missile at it……………. might be Dib_ she thought for a moment, _he was one of the few humans that weren't complete idiots_, and then a nasty thought crept on her, _Zim? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO not Zim I can not be captured by that sad defect excuse for an invader_. Just then a lone figured stepped into view Tak's eyes filled with anger at the sight of him.

"You were a fool to come back, did you think the great Zim could so easily be ambushed?" he said in a mocking tone.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr let me go you sad excuse for an invader or…."

"Or what?" Zim said cutting her off.

"Or you will be sorry" she replied half hearted.

Tak started to analyse her situation, standing before her was the one who ruined her life, screwed up her chance at being an invader and hurt her pride……… but not as she remembered him. He had grown in 2 years now stating a good 4 feet and a half, he was now taller then her but only by a few centimetres.

"Time to call my Tallest once they know that I have captured the defective Tak I will be rewarded with……with battle tanks so I can finally take this world…………………." Zim grinned.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DEFECTIVE" she screamed.

"Tak you are a wanted fugitive I know all about your trial in the Spire of Judgement, if it weren't for your sad excuse for a S.I.R breaking you out of the tower you'd be deactivated by now"

Tak looked down at the floor……. _he may be a complete fool but he was right………. wait_ she thought to herself _where is Mimi?_

"Listen you fool where is my MIMI" She yelled defiantly.

"Oh you're S.I.R you mean? Why it is over there" pointing to the table.

Tak looked but could not see it.

"WHAAAAAT? Were did it get too, I told Gir to guard it while I dealt with you, that bucket of bolts will get a stern talking to after".

Zim went abruptly to the computer to call the Tallest. Tak panicked not knowing what to do, her plan was to kill Zim, take this world and use that victory to get the Tallest to overrule the control judgement and make her an invader……….. _it can't end like this……not like this._

"Zim you idiot you can't do this you already screwed my life up once don't do it again" she pleaded. Zim for a moment stopped his antenna raised and looked back at Tak but then after minute went to the computer.

"ZIMMMMMMMMMMM, don't contact the Tallest they won't even listen to you, your whole mission is a lie, and you're the laughing stock of the entire Empire" she exclaimed nearly out of breath. Zim stopped again………..

"LIESSSSSSSSSSSSS, you told the same lies 2 years ago when you first tried to take my mission" dismissing her comment he activated the computer. All Tak did was look at the floor hopeless.

_Meanwhile on the Massive_

"My Tallest incoming transmission from Earth" the pilot said.

"Not Zim again" sighed Red, "These constant pleads for battle tanks are annoying after 2 years, we should of just told him his mission was a joke and banish him from the Empire then we wouldn't need to put up with this for so long, accept transmission".

"Greetings my Tallest I the great Zim have a surprise, I have captured the fugitive Tak and request as a reward battle tanks so I can finally conquer this world" he said smirking.

"Tak the defective?" questioned Red.

"The same now as a reward……………"

"SHUTUPPPPPPPPPPPP" Red shouted cutting Zim off. "Listen Zim the truth is your mission is a joke, you're the laughing stock of the whole Empire, and we sent you to Erath to rid the Empire of your incompetence. With that Zim froze is jaw dropping to the floor.

_How delightful_ Tak thought _he now knows the truth, even if I am handed to the Tallest seeing him like this is all I need_. While Zim stood frozen Tak saw Mimi sneak into the cell and quietly take out a laser cutter and cut Tak's chains._ Now to get out of here_, as she was about to leave she heard the last part of the Tallest transmission.

"Zim the control brains years ago decided after analysing you and your actions so far, have decided you are defective and also insane. While we do not question your loyalty to the Empire or your natural aptitude for destruction, your incompetence threatens the Empire. While we like pure destructive personalities is our irken's without the intelligence you are a liability to the Empire and are here by banished from all Irken planets never contact us again. Normally you would be deactivated as well as the defective Tak you captured but your not worth the effort to send out a capture team now never call us again" with that the transmission was cut off.

Zim stood stupefied for 3 minutes until he was snapped out of it by a loud explosion, coming to his sense's he saw Tak's cell empty and saw a gaping hole in his lab.

"Zim you now know the truth how dose it fell, my revenge on you is not complete I will return and when I do I will kill you and take this planet, Then I will be rewarded by the Tallest and they will overrule the control brains ruling" with that Tak quickly left, Mimi close behind.

And Zim just stood there stupefied.

End of Chapter 2

A.N: This be a great spot to write a suicide ending but thats just depressing. But this will get darker before it gets happy so stay tuned :)


	3. When it Rains, Arc1: Love and Hate

A.N: Sorry it took a few days to get this chapter up, I actually have the entire plot in my head its just putting it into a good story. I am trying to get the characters IC as possible. There are lots of fan fic's but as I was reminded by (Zim'sMostLoyalServant) most have it that when Zim and Tak are together in love and have a family their friends with Dib and go all nice and while this may happen its likely that they wouldn't change their attitude to humans as they are still Irken and though defective come from a race that likes fighting and conquering planets. Also the characters in my story might be more mature or intelligent then they would appear in the cartoon series, in that in the last chapter I put it that Red and Purple besides their annoyance at Zim realise that he his very loyal to the Empire but they don't want an insane Irken who has a destructive personality running around the Empire, this is done to give the story more depth and to show that the characters have changed in 2 years from the episode 'Tak the hideous new girl'.

Chapter 3: When it Rains

Dib was in class still waiting to see if Zim would show up even through Zim had come to school less and less. Dib knew Zim was the least competent alien by now and really didn't pose a threat to Earth but he still liked to keep tabs on him as he was extremely destructive even if most of his plans blew up.As Dib was busy contemplating ways to spy on Zim's base after school he was shocked by who walked through the door. _Tak? Why is she back on earth? This is bad she's more competent then Zim._

Tak saw Dib though he was much older now but still was recognisable by his abnormally big head. _Great that fool is here if I am ever going to take this world he needs to be eliminated first being the only human smart enough to stand in my way._

"Who are you?"The teacher asked.

"My name is Tak i am here for the remainder of the year just don't notice me and all be gone before you know it".

"Very well take a seat at the back then" the teacher said pointing to the empty seats at the back of the class.

As Tak took her seat thoughts kept racing through Dib's mind, _Tak hadn't been back to Earth since Zim foiled her last plan where she tried to take his mission to conquer earth, maybe she just wants revenge on Zim and doesn't care abut the Earth? Maybe she wants to attack me I played a small part in her downfall…………………..this is not good._

_Meanwhile at Zim's base_

It had only been 2 says since his world was turned upside down by the truth with the reality just starting to sink in. _How could they do this to me? Haven't I been a loyal soldier? I'm not defective? I can't be. _With his mind trailing off he just stayed curled up in a ball on the sofa with only his thoughts for company. Outside it started to pour down, _great now i'm depressed._

Zim's state was disturbed by the clanking or pots and pans, _what is that robot doing now? _"GIR WHAT IN THE NAME OF IRK ARE YOU DOING IN THERE"

"I'm makin waffles" Gir replied eccentrically

Zim shrugged_ should of expected that, though his waffles have goten better and he doesn't use nasty Soap anymore in them…………….damit I need comfort food. _Zim got up and went into the kitchen.

_Tak's base 9 hours later (the weenie building that as been vacant for 2 years since the episode 'Tak the hideous new girl')._

_Hmmmmm its been two day's and I haven't seen any of Zim, not even from the spy camera I put outside his base…………he's up to something. _Just then Tak's thinking was broken by the intruder alarm. "COMPUTER WHO HAS BROKEN INTO BASE" she shouted.

"Reading 1 humanoid life sign at east entrance………subject attempting to scale outside defence wall…….. should I activate auto-turrets?"

"No let the intruder proceed a bit further into the base and activate my new sentry robots" Tak said with an evil grin on her face.

Dib hadn't scaled Tak's base before but finally after a while he found a hatch that lead inside. Surprisingly to him the hatch wasn't locked which startled him but he decided to press on. _This could be a trap… but I must know what Tak is planning as she is a more of a threat then Zim. _As Dib was crawling around the air vents in the Tak's base he suddenly felt a jerk from below and massive metal arm pinned him to the side of the vent then dragged him down.

Dib woke and looking around saw he was trapped in the metal claw of a robot. As he struggled to escape an elevator from above came down.

"You are a fool Dib, you may be able to sneak around in that defective idiot's base but not mine" she said grinning.

"Umm hey Tak this is not what it looks like" Dib said worryingly.

"Not what it looks like? It looks like your breaking into my base to see how I plan to conquer this miserable speck of dirt you call a planet. But you have fallen right into my trap. I had planned to kill you after I took my revenge on Zim but it seems you saved me the trouble of hunting you down".

Dib was thrown by the robot into a cell. "Just stay their, these sentries will make sure you don't do anything and after I am finished with Zim all be back to kill you". With that Tak went to the upper levels leaving Dib to contemplate his future.

_40 minutes later at Zim's base_

It had been several hours and Zim was still sat at the kitchen table munching waffles which Gir kept churning out. _Hmmm there must be a way out of this but what? _Suddenly an idea hit him. _Wait the Tallest said I was good a destroying things and they know I'm loyal they just see me as a liability…………if I take over this world………then maybe they welcome me back? _Jumping on the table he exclaimed "YES THAT IS IT I WILL TAKE THIS WORLD AND ONCE THE TALLEST SEE HOW WELL IVE DONE ALL BE REWARDED AND THELL WELCOME ME BACK……………………YES THIS IS MY MOMENT OF GLORY FOR I AM ZIM" . As he continued to ramble a sudden explosion rock his base and threw him to the floor. Getting up he looked through the smoke and could see a massive hole were the front door had been, and standing there was Tak in full battle armour with a blaster cannon and her pak's spider legs deployed.

"ZIM IT ENDS TODAY, TODAY YOU DIE" she shouted eye's locked on Zim.

End of Chapter 3

A.N: Well that's another chapter down. Bet you can't wait for the next chapter.


	4. Shaterpoint, Arc1: Love and Hate

A.N: Key chapter here…. well there all key chapters but this my favourite so far and will explain much. I finished this a few hours and decided it be to cruel to leave you in suspense for another day :)

Chapter 4: Shaterpoint

"THIS IS IT ZIM THE END" Tak shouted as she fired off another round. Zim quickly activated his pak's spider legs and jumped to the ceiling. Tak looked up at Zim. "Nimble aren't you? Well you're still dead". For a minute Zim had a chance to analyse his situation as Tak's cannon recharged. _I must get to my lab and get my armour._

"Don't think it will be that easy Tak" Zim said grinning as he launched himself at Tak, she quickly dodged out of the way astonished by how good his reflexives had goten. Before she could lock back on him he took out an acid bomb and threw it on the floor creating a hole he quickly disappeared down and into his lab below.

"Don't think you can hide down there Zim all hunt you till the end of this Earth" Tak said defiantly as she jumped down in pursuit. Gir meanwhile just looked on clueless as to what was happening from what was left of the kitchen.

It was dark in Zim's lab, _he seems to be a bit clever leaving the lights off to give himself cover…………but he's still weak compared to me, _thought Tak as she searched the lab for any sign of Zim.

Tak continued towards the central room that housed the computer being careful to check all corners for ambushes. _Hmmm if I can hack into Zim's computer I can easily find him with its internal base scanners. But that would leave me vulnerable, if only Mimi was here but I left her back at the base to help guard that fool Dib. _As Tak approached the computer she saw a dart to her left in the shadows "YOUR THERE" she shouted letting loose another round of plasma leaving a gapping hole.

As the dust cleared she saw nothing, then from her left came a blast of laser fire hitting her shoulder pad forcing her to drop her plasma cannon. Tak quickly ducked behind a console.

"Aren't you taking this revenge thing a bit too far? I mean I already beat you once just accept it and leave" came Zim's voice from the darkness.

"Afraid I'm gona kill you? You've brought me nothing but pain"

"Pain? You're the one who came to my planet to take it from me, it's your fault you failed.

"You started my life going toward destruction that day when you stopped me taking the exam. Have you ever had to serve on a trash world? And then at my chance to get the mighty Tallest to make me an invader you ruined my chances again to impress them and you must pay". Tak then drew her laser pistol and using her spider legs jump to the ceiling laying down a barrage of fire.

Zim jumped out of his hiding place getting hit 3 times in his chest armour while trying to evade, "Gotcha" Tak said smiling. Just then Zim threw a concussion grenade, Tak evaded but it knocked her to the ground stunning her for a few seconds. Zim quickly started to charge laser's firing when Tak evaded and countered with her spider legs slashing Zim's side armour causing him to roll to her side. _Dame, armour only protects against lasers, not sharp blades" _Zim remembered holding his side. Wounded blood seeping from his side he saw Tak lunged at him having also pulled out a knife as well firing her pistol. Zim quickly took a flare grenade and threw it on the ground blinding Tak.

Tak looked around but couldn't see Zim, "Stop hiding and come out and face me" or all bring this whole base down on you". Saying that she started firing at the ceiling causing massive damage and debris to fall down. Suddenly a laser blast hit a gas canister that had fallen to her feet throwing her back into the far wall.

When Tak came to her senses second's later she could see nothing as it was dark again but she knew he still must be in here with the only exit blocked. Getting up she bolted for some crates and check her ammo. _Now were he hiding this time?_

Zim was hunched on the opposite side of the room bandaging his side with his pak's medical kit. _Dame I've got to end this soon or I won't have a base left to take this world with. _

"You still alive Zim?" Tak said mockingly

"Oh very much alive and when I'm ready all beat you, and once your beaten I will capture you and without your Mimi here you'll stay put while I conquer this planet. After that I'll hand your defective self over to the Tallest with this world, they will be impressed and make me a real invader" Zim said smiling.

"Who are you calling defective? You're defective to, and not just that you're insane that's why the Tallest will never let you back into the Empire you'll remain a failure your entire life"

With that Zim snapped and jump into the air throwing his last grenade were Tak's voice came from, seeing this Tak used her spider legs to jump up towards Zim pistol firing. Zim fell straight into her wielding his knife and they connected mid-air.

In the air they exchanged grievous blows slashing each others armour and uniforms to pieces spilling blood all over the ground. Tak got her pistol past Zim's spider legs and fired straight for his head, Zim dodged and reflected the blast downwards with his knife hitting another gas canister.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

The resulting explosion hurled them both upwards crashing through the base roof and into the living room, throwing them to opposite sides.

_It must not end like this……… _Tak thought getting up_ "_I will finish you Zim if it's the last thing I do" she said in a weak voice.

On the other side of the room Zim got up holding his side "You won't finish me….I'm not done yet" he hissed back.

Both had suffered badly in the fight. Their armour was gone and their uniforms in tatters, blood oozing from cuts all over there bodies. They were both almost spent and still just stood there eyeing each other.

_Why can't I kill him, I must have more power then this, I can't fall to him_

_Just great I'm nearly spent but Tak looks just as worse as me………… I need to end this soon._

"Let's end this Tak" Zim hissed drawing his knife.

"It will end today Zim" Tak replied drawing her own knife.

10 minutes past with them both staring each other down, then suddenly they started running at each other and in the middle of the room connected.

In that single moment they connected like they had never done before. Though locked in a bitter battle they starred deep into each others eyes and past their mutual hatred they saw the suffering, pain and humiliation each had gone through their entire lives and in that one moment the realised just how alike they were. Time stopped for them and their combined life's failure and pain exploded in torrent of emotion as they both embraced kissing.

End of Chapter 4

A.N: Well how did you think a fight scene in a ZATR would end? Yay big fight scene I should get this chapter made into a comic. Ok the fight scene drew inspiration from the house fight scene from 'Mr and Mrs Smith' but it just so suited a love hate relationship I was looking for this scene, you may also notice some inspiration from anime but anime is just so good and making emotional fight scenes that provide depth to a story.


	5. Come what may, Arc1:Love and Hate

A.N: Sorry for the delay I have been busy this week but here it is chapter 5. And remeber if you cry at any point during my fic, remeber this is drama, if this was a movie i'd have huge moving instramentials at point's, I mean Han Zimmer stuff.

Chapter 5: Come What May

_What happened? _Zim thought, _why did we kiss? _Zim laid on the medical table thoughts running through his mind as to what happened 10 hours ago. Though an irken's pak can heal wounds, the extent of his injuries caused in the battle with Tak had left him in need of treatment beyond his pak's ability.

_10 hours earlier_

They were tightly embraced for a minute before backing away from each other. As they backed away both were in shock as to what happened. Before Zim could say anything Tak quickly activated her ship's auto pilot and escaped straight up and disappeared.

_Present_

Zim started to get up from the medical table, _most of the damage is repaired but I won't be fighting again anytime soon._ As he got up he had a chance to survey what was left of his base. The extent of the fight had only started to sink in, his base was demolished, most computers and equipment were broken, laser scars marked the walls and a massive hole was in the roof.

"Computer status report" Zim said weakly to his computer.

"Major structural damage sustained, estimate 6 days to repair, armoury destroyed, medical bay functional, hanger functional, base operating on minimal power.

_At least I can still escape if needed, _"Computer what is status of defences".

"Gnome laser defence offline, missile launchers offline, base shield offline"

"Is our secrecy compromised?

"Ground base still online, walls show no damage, base secrecy secured.

_At least that's something, the humans are usually glued to there TV's at the time Tak attacked so I should be safe. _"Computer prioritise repairs on the base shield and start an inventory check".

Zim left his base to repair itself and went up top to what was left of the living room and collapsed on the couch. _I never knew she went through the same things I went through. She is my enemy why should I care what she went through, in fact why do I care at all? Irken's should not care, our pak's keep our emotions in check. _He then rememberd that he was clashed as a defective the same as Tak, w_hat do I do now? Will Tak attack again, we were both in a sorry state when she left I doubt she will attack anytime soon. Still she is unpredictable I should at least call her base and offer a temporary truce, it will buy me some time to get my defences working._

Zim hobbled back to his computer, "computer open communication channel to Tak's base".

"Unable to connect"

"WHAAAAT?"

"Destination communication array not responding"

_What is she up to? _"Computer hack an Earth satellite to give me an ariel view of Tak's base. Zim's eyes widened when he saw Tak's base, it was destroyed with Earth military and police vehicles all over it. _The humans found Tak's base and attacked? How? Their too stupid to be able to take an irken base. _Zim started surfing through TVs channels to see what the earth news stations were saying.

"Reporting live from the scene that has shocked America and the rest of the world, an alien base as be discovered, source's inside the government confirm that an alien was taken into custody and his being held in a maximum security prison. Wait we have just received word that the alien is in the custody of the boy that uncovered the alien".

_It's Dib I'm sure of it _Zim thought grinding his teeth.

"We are going live to our reporter at the boy's house".

"As you can see behind me a large blue tent has been erected in the middle of this field outside Dib's house. Several members of the secretive Swollen Eyeballs have been seen entering with what looked like medical equipment.

Zim started to feel a deep anger and hatred come from him but also fear.

"We have been given this statement. I Dib who have uncovered the alien and will give it to my fellow Swollen Eyeballs for dissection and experimentation with the procedure to be broadcast live on T.V once we start"

_Has Dib gone insane? I knew he wanted to expose me but I never thought he go as far as dissecting Tak, could he be crueler then I thought?_

"The operation is set to begin in 10 minutes we will be staying here live". With that Zim shut off the screen.

_I can't let this happen. But if I go to save Tak the human military will fallow me to my base and it's in no state to defend me, although Dib will lead them to my base eventually. If I let Tak get dissected I can escape now and save myself………………….. _the thought seemed to sicken him as though an irken was suppose to be a soldier and irken's left on the battlefield were left to die sometimes as part of war, to allow one to be dissected was unheard of. Not even the Tallest would stand for one of the irken race to be touched and experimented on by lower life forms that's reserverd for irken's themselves. A great rage and anger built up in Zim at the thought of Tak being dissected but also that fear came back, and not just tha,t sadness at losing Tak. _Why do I care if Tak dies?…………… I care because………………… because…………….. no irken should be touched by lower life-forms. _The thought relived him but he knew that it wasn't the real reason he wanted to save Tak.

"Computer prepare to pack up the base have all salvageable material decompressed and ready for loading. What is the shield status?"

"Shield still offline"

_Drat, i'll have to be quick. _With that Zim went to the armoury and managed to salvage some Irken heavy combat armour and plasma cannon. _Hold on Tak I'm coming and whatever the consequences are so be it_ he thought clencing his fist_"_Gir get in the voot runner"

"But why master?"

"Were going to war"

"Yes sir" Gir replied shifting into duty mode.

End of Chapter 5

A.N: All try to get future updates done soon.


	6. No Way Out, Arc1:Love and Hate

Chapter 6: No way out

Tak awoke chained to a table of sorts with medical looking equipment all around. _Were am I? the last thing I remember is getting to my base then being hit with some sort of energy weapon. _Tak began to look around and could make out figures all around but couldn't see there faces under the bright light of the lamp that was over her head.

"Who are you how dare you trap one of the mighty irken race like this, I demand you let me go" Tak said in a higher voice.

"You're in no position to demand anything alien" came an unknown voice from her right.

"Your right Mothman this race is indeed arrogant" came another voice.

"Well I've done what I promised, now no one will ever believe I'm crazy again" came a voice from Tak's left.

"I know that voice, that's you isn't it Dib"

"The same now please be quiet we cant operate with you screaming as it would be bad for the cameras".

_What is he talking about? Operating? _A dark thought came over Tak, _noooooooooo they mean to dissect me…….. how dare they, no inferior race is allowed to dissect us the great irken's. _Tak tried in vain to activate her Pak's spider legs but to no avail.

"You're pak can't save you Tak, we have an energy dampener that's stopping it from obeying your commands". Dib said mockingly.

"MIMI get me out of here" Tak exclaimed.

"You're broken down robot cant save you" said Dib pointing to another table that held a lifeless Mimi.

Tak looked in shock has her S.I.R was in offline mode having suffered damage.

"Its almost time to begin the operation, soon we will know how these irken's function and can better prepare ourselves for the comming invasion" said an unknown voice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO you can't operate on me Dib you're not even this cruel" Tak shouted at Dib. Dib turned around as the rest of the swollen eyeballs turned to him.

"Cruel? I'm not being cruel you're an alien bent on the conquest of my planet and my race, not just that you're whole race is evil, you conquer planets, enslave whole worlds and races, you don't have the right to demand anything of me" Dib replied heading towards the table were Mimi was.

"Mothman aren't you going to be here for the operation?" said the unknown voice.

Dib started to sweat then turned around, "I'll join you later I want to tinker a bit with the alien's robot" he said going towards Mimi. And for a brief second Tak could see sorrow in Dib's eyes.

"Right the cameras are here shall we begin?"

"Yes let's begin"

As they said that the cameras started rolling and a needle started to advance towards Tak carrying an unknown serum. Tak squirmed with the look of dread in her eyes.

"Don't fear alien that's just a sedative you'll be asleep for the dissection but won't survive it".

"Zim will come and save me just you wait and see he wont stand for an irken being touched or dissected by a lower life form" Tak exclaimed.

"Mothman is this true" the unknown voice said to Dib.

"Zim wont be coming from the state of Tak as she arrived at her base before I captured her I concluded that Zim is either badly wounded or dead and once we finish here we can go get him, though I think if he is alive he will just flee as his secret is out and I have the military standing by to attack his base" Dib said turning back towards Mimi.

"See that alien there is no hope" the unknown voice said with an evil grin.

As the needle was about to go into Tak's arm she surrendered to helplessness, _how could I think Zim would save me? He will escape after all were enemies he won't risk his life for me. _Just then a massive explosion ripped through the tent causing it to blow off showing the whole world's media gathered outside what was going on inside. Dib started to get up and saw something he never would believe. Tak and the rest of those present looked on in shock at what landed right in middle of them, and was being shown across the whole world.

The voot runner opened up and out jumped Zim fully clothed in armour with spider legs and weapons ready and antenna raished. Pointing the plasma cannon at the Swollen Eyeballs that were gathered around the table that held Tak he said "Release her now or I will kill all of you".

End of Chapter 6

A.N: gasp oh no not another cliff hanger what to do...I could be evil and wait 1 week to update next chapter but I already finished chapter 7 so all spoil you :)


	7. Final Truth, Arc1: Love and Hate

A.N: Now I relay am spoiling you. Ok there's about 1or 2 more chapter's left before I could leave it for weeks as this arc in my story is closing (yes i said arc, no arc's arn't just confined to tv shows) as I only have a vauge idea about the next arcs plot. Dont worry im sure something will come to me soon.

Chapter 7: Final Truth, I Will Die for You

Tak couldn't believe her eye's, there standing in front of her was Zim, her enemy. _Why has he come here to save me? _Zim saw Tak chained helpless still bleeding and wounded from thier battle on the table with humans around her with scalpels and other sharp instruments, Zim just snapped.

"How dare you think of desecrating Tak's perfect skin with your filthy human tools" One of the swollen eyeballs tried to reach for a gun of some sort but before he could Zim's shoulder cannon vaporised him into a pile of goo.

"I'll say this again human stink monkeys release her" he said hands griped on his plasma cannon and determination in his eye's.

All around were still in shock as to what was happening. _What is happening? Zim has exposed himself to the entire world and all to save Tak? Why? Their enemies and Zim hates her. _As Dib pounderd the question he saw the other swollen eyeballs back away and try to run but before they could Zim vaporised them all to the shock of those watching.

"Gir get Mimi now"

"Yes Sir" replied Gir as he jumped onto the table that held Mimi and scooped the robot up and jumped back into the voot runner.

Zim started to walk towards Tak with his spider legs when a laser hit is back armour. Turning around he saw human military closing in. They continued to fire at Zim's position and also at Tak's. _Nooooooooooo I cant let them kill Tak. _Turning his head back to the approaching military he fully deployed his arsenal firing off plasma and laser's vaporising both the military and the civilian onlookers as they ran around in panic.

_Why is he doing this,_ Tak thought to herself as she saw Zim protecting her firing with great determination at those that wanted to hurt her. Even taking bloody wounds from the battle he held his ground and for a moment she thought how heroic he looked. Suddenly she felt a something, _what is this feeling I have when I look at Zim?_

While all this was going on Dib secretly snuck around the edge of the table that held Tak. Zim stopped firing as he saw the last humans running away, he breathed heavily fatigued still hurting from his battle with Tak. He looked around and saw nothing but smoking craters, piles of goo and dead humans, then suddenly he felt a laser hit him in his shoulder destroying his shoulder and plasma cannon and turning around saw Dib.

"Well this is a surprise Zim, I wouldn't expect you to be here, I thought you'd be escaping as the whole world knows of you by now and you have no help to defeat the armies of earth" Dib said holding a laser gun at Zim.

Holding his shoulder Zim saw he was spent. His armour was destroyed and he was seeping blood on the ground, he could feel the fatigue take him. _Dame that Dib, he is the only one standing in my way and I have not enough stamina left to continue this fight. _Looking around he could see in the distance more earth forces closing in he was running out of time.

"Just stay there Zim, I wouldn't want to destroy you before your captured, oh how I have waited for this day, I Dib have single handily saved the Earth" he said beaming with arrogance.

"Don't fool yourself Dib I'm not done yet, I'm taking Tak so get out of the way" Zim replied moving towards Tak with the help of his spider legs. Dib fired off another round and Zim stopped.

"I said don't move, it will be over soon ,you are beaten Zim just admit it and surrender"

"Me the great Zim surrender to a lower life form? Never" he said weakly.

"Your beaten Zim it ends today" with that Dib shot at Zim's spider legs and he fell to one knee holding his shoulder.

"Just a question Zim why are you doing this? You had every chance to escape you must of known coming here was a great risk and that is not like you to do something so blatantly risky. So why come and save Tak? I thought you were enemies, don't you hate each other after all she tried to steal you're mission, you ruined her life, and just hours ago you had a fight to the death which I assume you died in else why would Tak leave. Though that fight bought me the perfect opportunity to capture Tak".

As Dib continued to ramble Tak realised that her pak was accepting her commands and she told it to take out a laser cutter and cut the chains. As she was doing this her attention turned back to Zim and Dib.

Zim saw Tak freeing herself, _I must buy some time, _"I'm taking Tak and were leaving this miserable planet so release her" Zim said defiantly.

Dib couldn't believe his ears, here was Zim in a near death state still demanding things, _has he finally snapped?_

"I don't know if you've gone crazy or not but there's no escape for you or Tak but you still haven't answered my question why are you here when you could escape".

"Why do you care Dib monkey"

"I don't care I'm just curios as you're the most self obsessed thing I've ever seen"

Zim thought deeply as to what his next words would be. _Why am I doing this……….I just……………..it cant be……not this…………………………..I just feel I must protect her…………why?_

"Why would you take the chance of dieing for Tak? TELL ME" Dib shouted

"Because…………because………………….I love her……………. I want her to be my mate and no one will harm her, I will die before that happens" he said not believing what he just declared.

Tak's eye's widened at Zim's words and Dib's jaw just dropped in shock. _He love's me? And what's more he wants me to be his mate? Irkens don't have mates not since we started to reproduce artificially…… not in 200 earth years has an irken taken another as a mate, and love? Irkens don't love, we discarded that emotion centuries ago. And why do I feel relieved at what he is saying……………………I cant love him too, can I?_

Turning her attention back to Zim she was able to free herself and with the last of her energy flicked Dib 5 yards away. As Tak collapsed from fatigue Zim used every last once of his energy and jumped for Tak scooping her up in his arms and disappearing back into his voot runner. "Auto pilot engage get us out of here back to base"

Dib got up and looked on as the voot cruiser disappeared into the sky just as the earth forces arrived.

End of Chapter 7

A.N: ok CUE HUGE UPLIFTING DRAMTIC MUSIC, what thats what i'd play if this was a show.


	8. Flight, Arc1: Love and Hate

Chapter 8: Flight

It had only been 5 minutes since arriving back at his base but already Zim was in a rush. He had put Tak into an emergency medical capsule to treat her wounds and now set about escaping.

"Computer how long till the Earth Military gets here?" Zim yelled at his computer.

"Tracking 40 Earth vehicle's all heavily armoured bearing down on the base will be here in 5 minutes"

"Is the base shield ready yet?"

"Negative the base shield is still offline"

_Damit we have to leave soon but in Tak's state I don't know if it's safe to move her. What's more I can't just leave my base to the humans they will tear it apart and use irken technology to bolster their military which will complicate future plans. _"Computer load everything that's ready into the voot runner now, and run protocol last resort"

"Ummm err last resort? Is that necessary I'll be destroyed"

"I can't let the humans have my base and the explosion will give us cover to escape"

"but errrrr"

"Fine, download yourself to the voot runner before we leave that way you'll still survive………..mostly".

"Order confirmed, please select blast yield"

"Level 5 yield"

"But sir that will vaporise a 5 mile radius"

"I know it will also destroy Tak's base so they can't steal stuff from her and these filthy humans must know the price for daring to dissect Tak or any other irken, the destruction of one of their cities should show them this".

"Confirmed, countdown timer set for 5 minutes"

Tak could see Zim, franticly packing up his base the events of the day were still running through her head. _This is all so crazy, just hours ago we were locked in a brutal fight to the death and now Zim is risking his own life and goal of conquering this planet just to save me. _As Tak lay in the medical capsule she could see that their previous fight had left Zim's base in no fit state to defend. She looked to her left and saw Gir franticly packing boxes into the voot runner that said waffle mix as well as taking Mimi and placing her in the cargo hold.

"Don't worry Tak will be out of here soon" Zim said in a reassuring tone as he packed the last of what he could take into the voot runner before loading Tak's medical pod into the back. "Gir get in the voot runner now" saying that Gir jumped into the voot runner as it started to lift off.

_Meanwhile outside Zim's base_

"Sir the alien base is surrounded and troops and preparing to move in"

"Good sergeant prepare anti-aircraft batteries if the alien tempts to escape via its ship"

"Yes sir, ummm are we sure their still in there?"

"I doubt the alien has had a chance to escape in 5 minutes, what you think Dib, you're the brains behind this operation" the general said into the radio.

"Zim will still be in there, we musts stop him from leaving Earth we won't be able to fallow him into space, have…………." Suddenly Dib was interrupted by a rumbling coming from the ground.

Suddenly Zim's voot runner flew up into the air with the anti-aircraft batteries trained on it. _What is he thinking, he knows we can shoot him down, _"General lock all batteries onto that……….." before he could finish Dib was interrupted.

"You will rule this day Dib, your whole planet will die slowly for what you dared to do to Tak and this is the first taste of what is to come" Dib saw the evil in Zim's eyes and got a nasty feeling.

"Get us out of here, gain altitude now" he screamed to the helicopter pilot. As the helicopter took off a bright flash erupted engulfing the city. A minute later Dib could see how the whole city had been atomised and out of the corner of his eye he saw Zim disappear into the atmosphere.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Full Circle, Arc1: Love and Hate

A.N: Final chapter of the love and hate arc of This is how it ends. Note for the purpose of my story ive taken it that irkens still have reproductive organs (Zim dose have a son eventuly) they just dont use them as they have been usining artificial means and irken's still have normal instincs but they are just surpressed by their paks (all shown in chapter 7 final truth).

Chapter 9: Full Circle

The past 10 hours had been a blur for Tak with so many things rapidly changing in just a few hours. Still in the medicinal capsule Zim placed her in she could feel the capsule recharging her pak and treating her wounds. She looked at Zim and saw that he had a weary look about him. Tak could see he was still hurting from their intense battle as well as the battle he fought to rescue her from certain dissection. She saw that Zim's pak was trying to heal his wounds and at the same time was injecting him with adrenalin boosters to keep him going. _How weird life is, hours ago we were locked in a bitter life and death battle, then Zim rescues me and declares his love for me, now he's lost his base and ability to conquer Earth to appease the Tallest, all for me._

"Sir that is the 3rd booster you have taken, anymore and you may cause permanent damage to you system"

"Quiet computer I just need to stay alive for a few more minutes, were almost there" Zim replied.

"Ummmm Zim" Tak said wearily from her capsule.

"Yes Tak"

"Where are we going?"

"Where you and I will be safe hidden away from both the people of earth and the Irken Empire if the Tallest ever change their mind about capturing us". He replied heavily.

"But where?"

Zim rubbed his forehead the felling of fatigue all over him. "A year ago I built a secret base orbiting the gas giant known as Jupiter in this system. The gas giant provides perfect cover and though the humans have telescopes that can see Jupiter, they don't have spacecraft that can reach it. It's not as advanced as my base on earth but has all the basics that will allow us to heal and plan what to do next".

"Ummmm Zim about my rescue did you………."

"I meant every word Tak, it surprised me as much as I could see it surprised you but it's the truth, I do love you". With that Tak started to look out of the ship into space, _life is indeed weird._

10 minutes later they had arrived in orbit of Jupiter and started to descend into the gas clouds. In the fog Tak could see the outline of a base built into an asteroid and a minute later they entered the base's hanger.

Zim quickly unloaded Tak's capsule first and rushed her to the medical bay were he placed her onto a medical table and set the machines around her to treat her injuries. "Don't worry Tak these machines may not be advanced as my earth base but still can treat the life threatening injuries you've sustained" with that Zim went back into the hanger as Tak drifted into sleep as the machines sedated her so they could do their work.

_5 hours later_

Tak woke to find herself on a recovery bed in a medical gown. Looking to her right she could see Zim on the medical table being treated for his injuries. _He's suffered all this for me, I know he loves me but do I love him? When I see him I get this strange feeling of caring and that I would be sad if he died or was injured even more. Do I love him…………………………………….? _She thought as a machine injected her again to let her sleep and recover.

_10 hours later_

Tak again woke to find that she was feeling perfectly fine no pain what so ever. She got out of the recovery bed and went over to the computer.

"Computer"

"Yes what is it you need Tak"

"Umm am I fine?"

"Your injuries have all been healed, you are at 100 health though I advise you refrain from any intense activity as it will take 20 more hours for your Pak and energy levels to fully recharge.

"Umm where's Mimi?"

"If you mean your S.I.R unit it is in the maintenance bay being recharged and repaired".

"Is Zim ok?"

"Zim has fully recovered though because of the intense combat he has experienced he is in a rested state in his quarters, it is estimated it will take 30 hours to recharge his pak and energy level's.

"And where are his quarters?"

"………………………………………if you must know it is 19 yard's down the hall to the right, now if you have finished with your questions I am quite busy trying to get this base up and running, it's in a half finished state" with that the computer went back to building the base.

Tak walked quietly down the hall till she came to Zim's quarters. _Should I go in? He may not want to be disturbed…………………….. _pushing that thought aside she opened the door. She saw Zim resting on the bed and quietly went over to his side.

"Umm Zim?" she said in a quiet voice.

Opening his eye's Zim looked up at Tak, "What do you need Tak?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for all you have done for me………………"

"I did what I did because I had too, there was no other choice I couldn't let them hurt you and now you know why".

As Zim reached for the blanket Tak took his hand and drew his face close to her. "Zim you are the most idiotic, arrogant……………….and bravest irken I've known. Zim's eye's widened at Tak's words as he could see she was blushing as was he. "You declared you loved me, you have risked everything you ever wanted to save me. I've started to realise that……………….that…………….. I love you too". Zim's eye's widened even further at Tak's words. "Did you also mean the thing you said after? You wanted me to be your mate?"

"Yes Tak I meant that too though if you feel that it's a bad…………" before Zim could finish Tak put her fingers over his lips. Zim could feel the same thing he felt when he and Tak fought and found he was drawing closer to her.

"You have shown me your bravery and you willingness to protect me……… I would be honoured to be your mate……………..till the end of our day's". With that declaration they started to undress each other's gowns, their pak's unable to suppress their instincts any longer and came together. For the first time in their troubled lives they were happy. That night they declared their union, to devote and protect each other till they die, to face the future together, whatever lay ahead.

End of Chapter 9

End of Love and Hate arc

A.N: Well thats the first arc of my story done. As stated before I actuly have the whole plot in my head and what will happen in the end and a vauge idea of how it gets to the end of the story. All post the next arc's chapter when I figure out how to go from this point. There could possibly be 3 arcs in total but am unsure at this point.

TO BE CONTINUED IN Arc2: The Return


	10. Surprise, Arc2: The Return

A/N: Have a basic idea about this arc so here is the first chapter.

Arc2: The Return

Chapter 1: Surprise

Zim was going back up to his room when he glanced at his wall of glory seeing that a picture had fallen onto the floor. Zim went over and picked it up. _I remember this day, this is the day when everything changed for me in the eye's of the irken empire, the day I was crowned by my Tallest as King of Earth. _He chuckled at how he suggested earth be ruled by a monarchy as Irken's are near immortal. Putting the picture back onto the wall he went up to his room.

As he entered he found that Tak was still quietly sleeping, _she still hasn't lost any of her beauty. _As he went over to his side to get into the bed Tak woke and looked at him.

"And what keeps my mighty mate up at this hour?" she posed to Zim

"I was woken by a dream"

"A dream you say? Or a nightmare" She said with a slightly evil grin.

"No nothing like that my love just…….well never mind, anyway it got me up so I started remembering" he said as he sat down on his side of the bed.

"What?"

"Just the day you came crashing into my life"

Tak crept over to where Zim was sitting on the side of the bed and put her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. "And you've never regretted that day have you"

"Never my love, you changed my life and this world" he said putting his head on hers and looking out the bedroom window. "It was indeed a difficult road to get to where we are now, but was worth it" Zim said gently stroking Tak's antenna.

"Zim there's something I've been meaning to tell you" Tak whispered to Zim.

"And what's that my love?"

"I'm pregnant again" with that Zim fell on the floor as Tak looked down at him remembering the day almost 6 years when he did the same thing. _Sigh you still haven't changed my love._

_3 weeks after chapter 9: Full Circle_

Zim was busy at the computer going over incoming transmissions from earth. He was amused at how most of earth had forgotten about him already assuming he had left and wouldn't be a threat to them again. He watched as the countries bickered with each other. Though there was still Dib and the swollen eyeballs running around warning of future threats by the Irken Empire. _They are the ones that need to be eliminated if I ever decide to conquer earth. _

As Zim was busy formulating plans to destroy Dib and the swollen eyeballs Tak entered from the hallway.

"Ummm Zim I don't feel well" she said in a sickly voice.

"What's the matter" Zim said turning the chair around to face Tak. "Tak you look awful we must get you to the medical bay right away". Saying that Zim went over to Tak and supported her while he walked her to the medical bay.

"Computer run a full scan on Tak" Zim barked to the computer.

The computer started the scan on Tak who had been placed on a medical table. 5 minutes later it finished the scan. "Well what is the problem with Tak?" Zim posed to the computer.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm how should I put this…………….ummmmm Tak is experiencing squeedly spooch pains".

"What did she eat something bad?"

"No, it's a normal process in irken's"

"Look computer getting squeedly spooch pains is not a normal process for irken's"

"It was centuries ago"

"Why centuries ago?"

"………………………………………………………..I have had to go through some old irken medical files to find the answer and there is only one conclusion".

"And that is?" Zim said tapping his foot.

"The irken female called Tak is pregnant, congradulations sir your going to be a farther" Tak's eyes widened at the news and Zim just fell backwards onto the floor in shock.

A/N: Well what would you do if you found out you were going to the first farther in the history of your race after centuries of reproducing by artificial means?


	11. The Plea, Arc2: The Return

Chapter 11: The plea

Tak was sitting quietly on the couch of the common room while Zim was pacing up and down. "Zim you have been doing that for the past hour can you stop now? Come sit down we need to talk about this". Zim stopped and glanced at Tak.

"Talk about what?"

"Don't act clueless Zim you know what I mean, you and I are going to have a smeet together, NOW SIT DOWN". Zim jumped back _oh no I've made Tak mad……best to sit down._

Turning to Zim who was sat beside her Tak said "Now Zim I know this is a shock but it's time to get a hold of yourself, your going to be a farther, what would your smeet say if it knew that it's farther was scared of it being born? Where is the same resolve I saw when you fought valiantly to protect and save me?

"Your right Tak it's time for me to show resolve it's just that………….."

"What?"

"I haven't a clue how to take care of a smeet or raise it, our race hasn't had something like this, in centuries, and all irken's are trained from birth, we have no parents."

"The database from before we started to reproduce artificially is still around and by now the computer had finished analysing everything, well be fine"

"Your right as always my love" Zim said as he pressed the computer call button on the couch. "Computer have you finished your analysis?"

"Yes sir"

"How long till the smeet is born?"

"Scans indicate that Tak will give birth to the smeet in just over 6 months" _That's not a long time_ Zim thought.

"And do you know the sex of our smeet?"

"Yes your smeet is male" _A son, well that's wonderful, all have my own son I can mould into a fearless soldier._

"Sir there is a more pressing concern"

"Which is computer?"

"As you know upon birth all smeet's are attached to a pak, if they aren't they are just blank slates and will not be unable to survive".

"Then we will just need to get a pak"

"That is easier said then done sir, pak's are only made in one place, in the irken birthing chambers on Irk itself, and this base dose not have the advanced equipment needed to build one" Zim slumped into the couch at this news.

Holding Zim's hand Tak said "It will be ok Zim, will just go to Irk and get one"

"Don't you remember were banished form Irk and it took me 6 months to get here in my voot runner and will take another 6 months to get to Irk. This cuts it close and you will probably need to be in constant care as your pregnant". _There is only one solution, it's risky but I must do it._

"Computer open priority 1 channel to the massive"

_The massive_

"My tallest I'm receiving a priority 1 signal"

"From were pilot?" red asked

"Am not sure, signal origin is coming from a star system at the edge of our charts……………………………………….from our database the signal is closet to the planet Earth.

Red looked at Purple, "It could be Zim Red"

"We told him never to contact us, dose he want us to send a capture team after him? And anyway when we got the last resort signal indicating he destroyed his base I thought he committed suicide"

"It is a priority 1 channel red, If Zim is alive not even he would use it without good reason"

"……………………very well, pilot accept transmission.

"Greetings my tallest it is I Zim"

"Zim you do know what you're doing right? We told you not to contact us, you are banished".

Trying is best to put on a brave face Zim replied "I would never go against your orders my Tallest but this is a life or death matter"

"Is it Zim you don't look near death? What could be so important that you use a priority 1 channel?" Red posed.

"It's about Tak", Tak managed to hobble to the computer standing beside Zim.

"My Tallest I need a pak"

Red and Purple looked at each other clueless, "A pak? Why would you need a pak?" Red posed.

"It's……………….ummmm…………for a smeet" Tak said looking down.

"A smeet? Were did you and Zim get a smeet from?

"The smeet will be born in 6 months we need a pak, please my Tallest this is an irken life were talking about"

"And you still haven't answered my question" Red said slamming his hand on his chair.

Tak was about to say something when Zim interrupted her. "My Tallest the pak is needed for my mate's smeet"

The entire crew on the bridge of the massive were in shock, with Purple and Red falling off thier chair's. Getting up Red said "You mean to tell us that you have chosen Tak to be your mate and you are having a smeet together?"

Standing upright with his face as full of resolve as he could muster Zim replied "Yes my Tallest, Tak is my mate and we are having a son, I know you don't care much for me or Tak but my son needs a pak.

"I am sorry Zim but we cant go given around pak's to smeet's that are not born with our controls, our society is structured and we can not give pak's to smeet's that have not be processed correctly"

"But my Tallest………….." before Zim could finish he was interrupted.

"My Tallest Priority 1 transmission coming in from Invader Tenn on Meekrob"

"We have more pressing concerns Zim" Red cut the transmission after that and Zim slumped back into the couch.

"How can they do this to us" Tak yelled pounding her hands on the console"

"Don't worry my love we will get a pak, even if I have to go to Irk itself and steal one"

End of Chapter 11


	12. The Long Road Home, Arc2: The Return

A/N: short chapter here, but each chapter builds up the story :)

Chapter 12: The Long Road Home

_3 hours after chapter 11_

Zim and Tak were just about finished with the modifications to the voot runner. They had converted much of the ship to a medical bay to care for Tak on the long journey to Irk. They also tweaked the weapons and engines and added extra ablative armour to the ships hull. "Zim is all this really necessary it looks more like a heavy fighter then a voot runner"

"Yes Tak it's necessary as we may have to fight our own race to get our son a pak and I want to be prepared for anything". As the modifications were almost complete Zim went to the armoury.

"Tak help me take these 2 suits of heavy armour we may need them" Zim said passing the armour to Tak who stored it into the ship.

"Everything's ready we best get going, it will still takes a little under 6 months to get to Irk even with the tweaks to the engine but at least we have bought a week or two extra.

_1 Month Later_

Zim stared blankly at space completely bored, _It's only been a month………and it will be at least 5 more till we get to Irk…………………….by Irk I'm bored. Maybe I should of let Gir and Mimi come along instead of guarding the base, at least I would have some company, and while I love Tak she's goten crazy lately. _A minute later Zim went blind as two hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who my love" Tak whispered to Zim.

Removing Tak's hand's Zim replied "I have no times for games Tak"

"But that's why I'm here my love to relive your obvious boredom" She said turning Zim's chair around.

"Tak this isn't the time for……….."

"Hush my love" she said putting her fingers on Zim's lips and kissing him.

_5 Months later_

_Please let us get to Irk soon I don't think I can take much more of this, _Zim thought as he was resting in his chair.

"Zim lets have sex right now" Tak shouted jumping on Zim. In shock Zim pushed Tak off.

"Tak we had sex 7 hours ago and the computer has warned us anymore could compromise our son".

"Aaaaaa come on you know you want to" She said inching closer to Zim. Quickly Zim fired a dart from his pak at Tak making her fall asleep. Zim took Tak and put her onto the bed in the back of the voot runner.

"Computer please tell me Tak will get back to normal soon"

"Sorry sir as Tak is pregnant her instincts and hormones are going crazy, she won't return to normal till your son his born"

"And you're sure this is normal"

"Yes this is the normal process all female Irken's go through when they are with a smeet. Feeling his side, t_he wound is still healing from when Tak attacked me for no reason……………………………I think I know why our ancestors decided to use artificial birth instead of natural birth. _Letting Tak rest he went back to his chair.

_6 Months Later_

_It has been a long road but at least we are inside the Irken Empire by now_. What surprised Zim most was the ease he got over the border, not a single patrol ship stopped them, for that matter he had seen no irken ship of any kind. His com link was shut off to maintain radio silence so as not to be tracked going to Irk but it also meant he had no idea what was going on.

"Zim are we there yet?" Tak said wearily.

"No my love but we should get there in a day or two " _at least I don't have to put up with Tak's mood swings anymore, now that she is near the delivery date for our son she's goten more docile._

As Zim was stroking Tak's head to calm her down the silence was broken. "Warning hostile craft approaching"

"WHAAAT? Computer identify ships" Zim shouted

"Identifying 4 irken light fighters and 7 unknown ships engaged in a fight but we haven't been detected yet.

"Zim we could bypass them and head for Irk they could be dangerous, not just the unknown ships but were banished, the irken light fighter's may attack us". Tak said weakly.

"We need answers as to why we haven't been stopped yet when there are always ships patrolling the empire's borders. And even though were banished those are still irken's out there, we can't turn our backs on them, now please my love lay down you cant be up in your state". As Tak went to lie down Zim steered the voot runner to the battle.

End of Chapter 12

A/N: Another cliffhanger, but dont worry you can tell were building up to some good action chapters soon :)


	13. War, Arc2: The Return

A/N: Ok this is were my chapters start to get confusing (at least for me to write them) so now ------------------------ is a separation between different sequences in a chapter (different scenes). Also I've added light and heavy fighters to the list of irken ships and they go in this order: The irken armada goes up in rank from light fighter, heavy fighter, voot runner/cruiser, spittle runner all the way up to the Massive. Also the military server is a soldier (different from irken elite that are invaders). Also some may wonder why Zim won't let a non irken kill or dissect or hurt another irken when irkens do it to each other. So I see it as since irken's have superiority complexes it's unthinkable for those lower then them to hurt an irken. Also all irkens are loyal to the empire no matter how defective or insane they are, or if they pursue their own goals ahead of the empire. There nice simple explanations now back to the story, time for an action sequence.

Chapter13: War

"Lieutenant Skoodge there all over us we must retreat"

"There is no retreat from here Sar, we have our orders, we must stop the enemy from reaching Irk at all cost, and we will hold the line like the rest of the armada is doing"

The irken fighter wing wasn't doing so well, two fighters had already been destroyed and now the enemy was swarming all over them. Though superior to every known ship the irken's struggled when faced with the vortion interceptors that could go on par with them.

"Sar you have 2 on your six turn away"

"My boosters are hit cant evade"

"SAAAAAAAAR" suddenly a hail of fire came from above destroying both interceptors. "What that's" Skoodge yelled"

"This is Zort I have an unknown ship on radar………..it's………it's"

"What soldier?"

"It looks like a voot runner but its armoured like a heavy fighter……wait the remaining five interceptors are heading for it"

"All ships form up whoever they are, they will need our help"

As Skoodge and what remained of his wing formed up and chased the interceptors the voot runner turned around and headed straight for the interceptors.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zim are you crazy you're heading straight for them"

"Don't worry my love it's all part of my plan, there almost in range" the interceptors started to veer when Zim hit his booster crashing into tree of them. Tak looked in amazement the interceptors hit the voot runner's shields and were destroyed.

"Since when can ships this size have a shield?"

"Since I looked at your voot runners database and saw you had the schematics for a shield that could fit on a voot runner………..I just finished it" as Tak was still amazed that Zim could finish her design she saw the two remaining interceptors retreat.

"There not getting away" Zim said as he hit his boosters and a hail of fire later took the two interceptors down. "Yes I am amazing, I am ZIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM"

Ummm Zim not to dampen your victory but those four irken fighters are heading for us".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the irken fighters came into view of the voot runner they cut their engines. "Sir all 5 interceptors have been destroyed and I am reading that the voot runner has a shield activated"

"A shield on a voot runner?" Skoodge thought

"What are your orders sir?"

"Keep weapons charged I'll open a channel"

"Unknown ship this is Skoodge of the irken armada identify yourself"

As the channel opened up Skoodge couldn't believe his eyes. "Well, well Skoodge I didn't expect to see you as a military server.

"Zim? What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to Irk when I spotted your wing in some trouble, it would have been easier to bypass you but your still irken's and though I am banished I can't watch another irken get destroyed by lower life forms. Though I must admit I never expected to see vortion fighters after Vort was conquered.

"Well things have changed since you were banished 6 month's ago" Skoodge looked down, "the empire has lost control of several words around Meekrob including Vort………………………….for the first time in irken history……….Irk it self is in danger".

As Zim's eyes started to go down Skoodge interrupted him "anyway you still haven't answered my question why are you here? You were banished, why come to the empire? There is no way you could have know we are at war?"

"I had no choice…………….you see my mate Tak is close to giving birth to my son and we need a pak…….the Tallest wouldn't give me one so………………………I am here to take one and if you stand in my way I will destroy you old friend"

Skoodge and the rest of his fighter wing were in shock, "So the rumours are true Zim did take Tak as his mate" said Sar.

"And they………they………had sex and made a smeet" said Zort

"Really? I wonder what……..what it's like to have sex with a female" said Nat.

"Silence" Skoodge shouted.

"Zim orders are to destroy all irkens that return to the empire once banished but Irk itself is in danger and we need all the help we can get"

As Zim was thinking he saw Skoodge receive a signal and saw shock in his eyes. "Zim my wing and I must make all speed to Irk, our lines have been broken at Conventia and all ships are ordered to defend Irk from imminent attack. I………..no the empire need your help. Join my wing and we will escort you to Irk and see you safely to the planet.

"Zim it's our best chance at getting a pak and Irk is still our home world"

"Your right my love as you always are…..very well Skoodge lead the way" with that Zim's voot runner formed up with Skoodge's wing and headed for Irk.

_1 Day later_

The trip to irk had given time for Skoodge and Zim to catch up. It seems after the events of Hobo 13 Skoodge decided that he would never make it as an invader and re enlisted in the military as a server. He worked up the ranks are managed to attain the rank of lieutenant and gain command of his own fighter wing. It ended with the news that 6 months ago Tenn was captured and executed by the Resisty on Meekrob, and with the help of a new infantry weapon that fired a liquid that melted irkens on the spot they had routed the garrisons on serval worlds, and using a secretly build fleet took Vort and used the shipyards there to build a mighty fleet and take the war to the Irken Empire. Skoodge in return got to hear of the events that started when Tak crashed to Earth though was interrupted many times as his soldiers kept on asking Tak and Zim what it was like to have sex much to the Zim and Tak's annoyance.

"Zim were approaching the vortex gate" Skoodge said

As Zim looked out his window he saw one of the greatest feats of irken engineering the vortex gate, a gate that allowed instant travelled between points though only a few had been made as they were expensive. The few that were built existed only between Irk and important planets like Judgmentia and Foodcourtia. As they entered the vortex they saw other ships that had fallen back, most heavily damaged. As they exited the gate they were met with something that had never happened irken history, Irk was under attack and a massive space battle was taking place in orbit.

End of Chapter 13

A/N: Ok now im tierd time to sleep.


	14. Collison Course, Arc2: The Return

Chapter 14: Collison Course

Zim still couldn't believe his eye's at what he was seeing. Irk centre of the greatest empire in the galaxy was under attack. As Zim continued to watch the unfolding battle he was interrupted, "ummm Zim I don't feel well". Turning his chair around he saw Tak standing holding or chest in great pain.

"Computer scan Tak what his wrong with her" barked Zim

"Nothing is wrong sir it's just that well………………."

"WHAAAT"

"Tak is going into labour"

"WHAAAT"

_Resisty flagship_

"Lard Nar the battle is still in doubt, we can't get close enough to Irk with their fleet in the way and though our numbers are equal, the irken armada is putting up a tough fight, they also have their planetary guns decimating our fleet"

"We must push through we are so close to finally ending the hold the irken's have had on the galaxy, freedom is at hand"

Suddenly a voice came form behind Lar Nar, "There is a quick way we can end this"

"And what's that? You the grand planner of this war so tell me what do we do Dib?"

"We attack the Massive" Dib said stepping into the light.

"Attack how? We can't spare enough ships to bring the needed firepower down on the massive till we destroy the bulk of the Irken fleet"

"We bored them and fight our way to the Tallest, once we have captured them the irken's will surrender. They look up to there leaders so much that seeing them captured will put the fight out of them, then we can demand the surrender of Irk.

"Your plan seems to have merits and we do have an advantage in ground combat compared to space thanks to your new weapon……….very well, pilot lay course straight for the Massive, full power to front shields and order 4 interceptor wings to keep our path clear". With that command the resity flagship charged headlong at the Massive.

_Back in space_

Battle was raging all around him, and though he had been in a space battle before never on this scale. His mind was racing trying to figure out what to do with a battle raging around him.

"Zim my fighter wing is being ordered to intercept some troop ships that have breached our line. We have to put plans for a pak on hold and protect our home world".

"It's a bit too late for that Skoodge…………….Tak is already going into labour"

"You can't be serious Zim"

"She needs to get to a medical facility now"

"Zim you'd never get to irk by yourself and I have my orders"

"But were talking about a newborn irken here, and not just that my son"

As Skoodge thought about the mess he goten into weighing his orders against the need of a friend he dident see the two interceptors come at him. Before he could act Nat blew both interceptors away.

"Sir what are your orders we can't stay here idle, there are five interceptors heading straight for us, what are your orders?".

"Will you soldiers fallow me whatever I do?"

"You know that sir, you have our loyalty"

"Soldiers form up with Zim's ship will escort him to the Massive"

"The Massive why?" Zim asked

"The Massive has recently had a medical bay built and has a few blank pak's stored there in-case one of the Tallest pak's got damaged and needed to be repaired or replaced"

"Can we get there? My scanners show the Massive under heavy attack"

"Don't worry my friend we will get you there,"

_Resity flagship_

"Lard Nar were taking heavy damage from the Massive forward gun's, shields down to 30 "

"Full power to engines were almost there, get the troops to the boarding tubes"

"I'll lead the assault myself" Dib said as he went down to the armoury"

_Space_

"Zim………I'm in pain………AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Don't worry my love were almost there" Zim said trying to ease Tak's mind. "Skoodge is that ship going to ram the massive" Zim said pointing to the resity flagship.

"Don't think so, looks like their going to try to bored the Massive and with their new weapon the soldiers on there wont last long"

_Looks like the rebels want to capture or kill my Tallest to force Irk's surrender……… no matter, nothing or no one will stop me getting Tak to the medical bay._

End of Chapter 14

A/N: As you can see things are comming to a head.


	15. For the Empire, Arc 2: The Return

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates been busy.

Chapter 15: For the Empire

Alarms were ringing all over the ship signalling that it had been boarded. All over it the irken soldiers were fighting against the rebel's trying to protect the Tallest, and moving towards the medical bay was a small group transporting a very angry irken.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA I want this things out of me" Tak said as she punched a hole through the medical capsule she was being transported in nearly knocking out Nat.

"Zim cant you sedate Tak again"

"There is no point Skoodge the computer in my ship has told me no amount of sedative will sedate her now. We have to get to the medical bay before Tak goes insane"

"But every rebel that has boarded will here us and they will be armed with their new infantry weapon, we will never get to the medical bay in one piece"

"We will, unless Tak's gives birth she and my son could die and that will not let happen". Suddenly they saw three irken soldiers being disintegrated and encounterd 2 rebel soliders.

"No were dead now" Skoodge yelled as the rebel's fired at the group. Zim quickly jumped in the way to protect Tak and wasn't harmed. The rebel's as well as Skoodge and his soldiers just stood in shock until Zim got up and killed both with his laser pistol.

"Zim how come your not affected?" Skoodge enquired

"Wait I know this" Zim said as he picked up the rebel weapon and opened its tank. "This is water, how did they get hold of water? I can't believe the whole irken empire is being beaten by water guns!"

"Water?"

"It's a liquid that melts irkens but it's only found on earth"

"But Zim why were you not affected?"

"Years ago I developed a device that protects an irken against water, it surrounds the body in a thin layer of artificial oil from earth that block's water". Saying that Zim opened his pak and gave four of the devices to Skoodge and his team. "We will be safe now" Zim said as the group continued to the medical bay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"General Dib we have overrun the irken defences on this side and are sending soldiers to the other side of the Massive now"

"The other side is of no importance soldier we must get to the Tallest, I mean they are just down that hall"

"Yes sir but the entrance on this side to the bridge where the tallest are is being defended no just by elite irken guards but also battle mec's that won't be affected by the hydro gun"

"We will break through them, bring up some missile launchers"

"Yes sir"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There Zim the medical bay is just around this corner" Skoodge said as the party moved closer to their destination". As they reached the entrance to the medical bay they could see a group of irken soldiers had set up a barricade a both ends of the hall leading to it.

"Move out of the way I need to get to the medical bay" Zim shouted at the irkens who moved out of the way from the sheer terror they felt at the sight of Zim. "Skoodge you and you're soldiers wait out here.

"As you wish Zim" Skoodge said as Zim and Tak disappeared into the bay".

The medical bay was relatively empty except for a doctor and three medical droids, _I guess there are no injuries to treat when an irken is disintegrated. _Looking around he could see a row of pak's all ready to be put on a smeet.

"I am doctor Krin how can I help"

"My mate Tak is in labour, she needs help"

Zim saw the Krin's eyes widened, "then you're Zim?"

"Yes"

"I've been studying the old medical files just for this occasion since the rumour started that you had taken a mate and she was with a smeet"

"That's very nice but please she needs help"

"Right, medical droids here now, we have a patient". As he said that the medical droids lifted Tak from the capsule and put her on the medical table she grabbed one and pulled its head off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I want this thing out of me NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted in such a tone that those outside the bay heard her.

"Strap her down" Krin shouted as the droids strapped Tak's hands to the table.

"Doctor please be gentle that's my mate"

"Don't worry Zim this is how it was done before artificial birth, you see our ancestors decided natural birth was too violent as irken females go berserk and they couldn't calm them down till they gave birth.

As Krin and the droids began the operation a message was broadcast throughout the ship. "The defences to the bridge have been compromised, all irkens to report to the bridge the Tallest are in danger.

"You must go Zim our Tallest need you and you're the only one who knows how to counter the rebel water gun"

"My place is with you my love" Zim said stroking Tak's head.

"I will be fine, GO, NOW"

"She's right Zim, my duty his here yours is to the Tallest, don't worry she will be fine"

"I'll hold you to that Krin" Zim said as he stepped back into the hallway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"General Dib their defences are gone only a handful of guards remain"

"Very well I will lead the assault on the bridge myself. All troops this is the hour we free the galaxy, for freedom!!!!!!" Dib shouted as he and the soldiers around him charged at the Irken defenders.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Zim stepped into the hallway he was greeted by the worried faces of irken soldiers. "Zim the Tallest are in danger we must act". Skoodge said as Zim looked around and could see the irkens standing in aw of him for some reason.

"Why are you all staring at me"

"Is it true your Zim?" one soldier said

"Yes it is"

"You have countered the rebel weapon? Another soldier said

"Yes" Zim said in a high tone.

As the irkens looked at each other Skoodge broke the silence. "Zim you and my men are the only ones who can save the Tallest". Zim turned to Skoodge's soldiers.

"You three stay here and protect my mate, no one is to get in there is that understood?"

The irkens saluted saying "As you wish Zim"

Turning to the other soldiers gathered around him Zim opened his pak and gave them all the anti-water device. "These will protect you from the rebel weapon" Zim said as he grabbed a heavy pulse laser gun. "Are you soldiers ready to defend the empire and our Tallest?"

All the irken's saluted Zim saying "We will fallow you sir, lead us to victory". _Amazing, I was laughed at through the whole empire now look at me, leading a group of soldiers that will actually fallow me to save the Tallest………and all because of her. _Zim stepped out of the barricade as a group of rebel troops approached, and turning to Skoodge and the rest said "Irken's, for the Empire!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Red we must escape" Purple said worried.

"How do you suppose we do that were surrounded", Red replied as the door blew in. What was left of the guards quickly rushed to shield the Tallest and out of the smoke stood Dib dressed in heavy battle armour pointing his hydro gun right at them.

"Your stranglehold of the galaxy ends now"

Just as Dib was about to fire he heard blast's coming from the other side. "General Dib were over……………………………" his headset went silent just then the other door opened. Out stepped someone who Dib, the Tallest, all on the bridge were in shock to see.

"Dib you should have stayed on earth, you will not bring the mighty Irken Empire down"

"Zim today you will pay for the lives you have taken and the pain you caused"

Destined foe's face each other with the fate of the entire galaxy hanging in the balance.

End of Chapter 15

A/N: Well what did you expect the rebel weapon to be when it melts irkens, and Dib last chapter? Anyway the arc comming to a close soon and while I feel it hasent been as good as first Arc, It is a trilogy type story so third arc gona be good.


	16. Hour of Judgment, Arc2: The Return

Chapter 16: Hour of Judgment

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, GET This thing out of me AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Tak please calm down screaming wont make your smeet be born any faster" Krin said trying to complete the operation with 1 medical droid since Tak had taken the heads off the other two.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zim I don't know how you got here but your too late you fleet is being destroyed, Irk will fall and the Tallest will die" Dib said as he directed his troops to fire on the Tallest. Those guarding them got in the way but were melted on the spot.

"Soldiers of the Empire protect our Tallest" Zim shouted as the soldiers that accompanied him form the medical bay surrounded the Tallest who were still in shock to see Zim defending them after his banishment

The rebel troops fired again at the Tallest but the soldiers guarding them were unharmed. The rebel's looked in shock as well as Dib. "You stupid earth monkey years ago I developed a defence against water and have given it to irken soldiers now your only advantage over the great Irken Empire is gone".

_Damit were so close to destroying Irk………………………. _Dib quickly through an entrapment grenade which surrounded the Tallest and the soldiers in a shield. "Your Tallest are captured"

"They may be captured but you'll never take them away……………..you will need to get through me.

"You die today Zim" Dib said as he drew is laser pistol and shot Zim in the arm making him drop his weapon. "Soldiers attack he is defenceless" Dib commanded as the rebel troops charged at Zim firing their laser guns.

_Stupid Dib an irken doesn't need weapons to fight _Zim thought as he lunged at the rebel troops. Zim cut a bloody swath through the rebel's using his claws and spider legs severing limbs and heads with ease until he was a few feet from Dib covered in blood. "Did you think an irken need's guns to fight" Zim said as he charged at Dib who quickly evaded and fired his pistol hitting Zim in his side causing him to roll to the ground.

Getting his bearing's he saw Dib aiming at him and Zim jumped behind Tallest Red's chair. Dib seeing this fired as he ducked behind Tallest Purple's chair. _Dame I can't get close to Dib all need to find a weapon. Zim is just over there inches away from me all get him this time, he will pay for the death of my farther and sister._

Meanwhile The Tallest where just watching the fight unfold and the soldiers could not help Zim because of the entrapment field. "Well this something I never thought I'd see"

"I know Purple……………………Zim coming to our rescue what are the chances?"

"Well he is loyal to us and the Empire like all irken's"

Zim saw to his left a laser rifle and jumped for it being hit many times by Dib. Once he had the rifle he propelled himself to the bridge ceiling and layed down fire causing Dib to run out of his hiding space dropping a candy bar that was in his pocket which caught the eye of Tallest Purple. _I can't let Zim get me into close combat_ he thought as he continued to fire and evade. By luck he managed to blow off two of Zim's spider legs crashing him to the ground. Zim still dazed could see Dib firing at him from behind a console and quickly rolled back behind Tallest Red's chair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want Zimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm bring me Zim right now AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Calm yourself Tak were almost there"

"I need my mate AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Your mate is busy saving the Tallest now just stay calm and push"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle had only gone on ten minutes but Zim and Dib were both feeling fatigued. Zim took a plasma grenade from his pak and through it were Dib was. Dib seeing this had to run out of his cover and as it exploded Zim lunged at him. Dib evaded and grabbing the two spider legs he shot off Zim and connected with his enemy. Both were thrusting and parrying the others attacks locked in a deadly duel.

"You will die Zim you killed my farther and sister in that explosion of your base" as he plunged spider leg into Zim's Side.

Pulling the spider leg out Zim slashed Dib's chest with his claw, "You bought that on yourself Dib-worm when you dared to threaten the one I love, I would vaporise your entire planet for what you did to Tak.

They continued to fight until they were interrupted by a rebel soldier calling from the hallway. "Sir our lines have collapsed, the fleet is being decimated and the flagship itself is under heavy fire, the fleets retreating". Depression set in Dib's eye's _No we are so close…………………at least I can kill Zim. _Dib continued to slash at Zim before getting by Zim's defence and plunging the other spider leg right into his wounded side causing him to fall to his knees. He picked up the spider leg Zim pulled out and as Dib was about to drive it through Zim's head a new group of soldiers appeared at the door and fired at Dib causing him to retreat. His own soldiers grabbed him and pulled him to the hallway. "This isn't over Zim I will kill you".

In defiance Zim screamed "VICTOREY FOR ZIM" before collapsing on the floor and passing out.

End of Chapter 16

A/N: What? I cant have the final battle between them yet, then what would go into the concluding arc?


	17. Future Unown, Arc2: The Return

Chapter 17: Future Unown

Zim woke on a medical bed. He sat up and looked around seeing the bay full of injured irkens with medical droids tending to their injuries. "Oh so your awake"

Looking around he saw Skoodge leaning on a wall "How long have I been here?"

"Must be over 8 hours so far, you took quit a beaten in your fight with that Dib character". Zim felt his side seeing it was still bruised and bandaged and got up off the table almost loosing his balance but regained his footing a second later.

"You shouldn't walk yet you still hurt badly"

"I'm fine Skoodge, now were are my cloths" Zim said realising he was in a medical gown.

"Your cloths were all torn up but you can get a fresh uniform from the dispenser if you're strong enough to change"

Zim went to the dispenser and picked up a fresh uniform and going into the medical changing room put it on. Zim felt great pain as he tried to put it on with his side almost bleeding were it had just been treated. Eventually he managed to get it on and walked out of the bay with Skoodge.

"Were is Tak?"

"Your mate is fine she is waiting for you in the forward observation room"

"My son?"

"Your smeet is fine all take you to both of them now"

Walking down the hallway Zim could see injured irken slumped against the walls being tended my medical droids. Most of the Massive was still damaged with repair bot's franticly trying to repair the hull. "What happened after I blacked out?"

"Well we managed to break the rebel's lines forcing them to leave the system"

"Our casualties?"

"Total losses from the start of the war to now have seen the loss of 37 per cent of the army and 40 per cent of the armada. Medical ships have been coming and going all day ferrying injured to Irk and repair bots and servers to the armada. Still it was a victory as we estimate that 75 per cent of the rebel fleet has been destroyed"

Zim continued to walk having to hold his side or risk his wound opening up. As he was walking he noticed that the irkens coming and going were staring at him. _Great I wonder what I've done now. "_Skoodge why am I being stared at?"

"Well you become some what of a hero"

_A hero? He must be joking……………but if he is not joking the Tallest must be annoyed_ "Wait a minute what are the Tallest up to?"

"Their busy consulting with the control brains about what to do next. Rumour is that the rebel fleet has regrouped at Vort and what's left of the Armada is going there to crush and scatter it. Also thanks to your anti-water weapon we can invade and once Vort is our's again we can rebuild and repair the Armada, at least that's what most irken's think is the plan"

"Do you know what the Tallest intend to do to me? After all I've been labelled a defective banished irken who has return to the Empire which is punishable by execution"

Skoodge continued to look confident despite what Zim said. "I doubt the Tallest would execute you now, after all you're a hero".

"Really?" Zim said his antenna rising.

"Yes it seems most of the military think of you as a hero who valiantly defended the Tallest and brought Irk its salvation in the form of that anti-water weapon. If the Tallest execute you they may loose support and in a time of war the Tallest can't risk that. As it stands the Tallest have not decided what to do to you"

_That's something at least _Zim thought as he approached the forward observation area and entering saw Tak in the corner looking out the window.

"One thing Zim I would like to ask you is what changed?"

"What do you mean?"

"You never use to be so determined to save anyone or for that matter competent in carrying out anything, with all respect"

"Love can change you Skoodge"

"I'm not sure I understand?"

"I don't think you can, I and Tak are the only ones who truly understand"

"I guess so well all leave you now" Skoodge said exiting the room.

Zim approached Tak who quickly turned her head around. "There you are my love I see your feeling better"

"A bit" Zim said still holding his side. Tak glanced at his wound the quickly turned her attention to Zim.

"Zim there is someone here you should meet" She said turning around revealing a tiny smeet wrapped in a blanket. "Zim meet your son" she said as Zim approached. Tak handed him to Zim. Looking at his son hecould see hr had inherited his mothers deep purple eyes. As Zim continued to watch his son Tak stood next to him and put her head on his shoulder has he put his arm around her.

"He's perfect did you give Krin the chip I gave you to put into our son's pak?"

"Yes but what was it?"

"It will teach him the combined experiences of us, it combines our best qualities, he will have your intelligence and grace and my raw determination and destructive planning. Also he will be like us, he may be labelled as a defective but he is our son and will have the same independence of thought you and me have over the rest of our race"

"We must give him an name………………..how about Zat"

"Zat?"

"Yes as in Zim and Tak after all he is the first irken to be born to a male and female"

"Taz sounds better"

"Why Taz?"

"As in Tak and Zim"

"My name first, why?"

Turning to Tak and holding her he said "Because my love if it weren't for you, if you hadn't come crashing into my life over 6 months ago I would probably of killed myself when the Tallest told me the truth. I also find I'm more focused around you, why I don't know but you have changed my life"

Resting her head back on Zim's shoulder Tak said "What happens to us now?"

"I don't know my love, the Tallest may execute us for returning, I just don't know"

"The Empire is still at war we as irken's must fight it no matter what the Tallest decide to do" Tak replied.

Turning to his son then back to Tak "If the worst happens we will just have to flee, we have done our duty to the Empire, saved Irk, saved the Tallest. I have even given the Empire the means to combat the rebel water gun, no more could be asked of us".

Zim turned back to the window and starred out into space with his mate in one arm and his son in the other, his thoughts turned to the future and the uncertain path that lay before him and his family.

End of Chapter 17

End of Arc2: The Return

TO BE CONCLUDED IN ARC 3 - END OF THE LINE

A/N: There you have it the scond arc is done. Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. Stay tuned for the final arc in my story End of The Line. And now you finaly know Zim's son's name...what? you cant get a better name then joing the Z and T together, it makes perfect sense as Taz is the first Irken born to parents and is the result of Zim and Tak's Union.


	18. Danger in the Night,Arc3:End of the Line

A/N: Here it is the last Arc, the one I've been waiting to write since i finished Arc 1.

Arc 3: End of the Line

Chapter 1: Danger in the Night.

It was only two hours till daylight and he would miss his chance. He stuck quietly jumping over the palace perimeter fence and into some bushes. As a guard walked past he struck and plunged his blade into the irken's pak and through his chest. As the irken lay dead he pulled it into the bushes away from notice. He looked up to see that his targets bedroom light was on. He knew he must strike soon or he would fail, it all depended on him. For a moment he doubted he could get to his target as more guards patrolled but this was what he was trained for, his whole life had lead to this mission and completion would further his group's cause.

Zim had goten up after the news Tak had given him. "Why do you always do that my love? After Taz was born I thought you would be use to the idea not fall flat in shock"

"Sorry love you just caught me by surprise…………………….when did you find out?"

"Two weeks ago, I was a bit sick so I went to the irken hospital. Krin told me the news"

"And he did not inform me his master?"

"I asked him to keep it a secret don't blame him he was just fallowing my orders and we are after all king and queen of Earth. I thought we shared power. At least that is what you said my love"

"Your right as always, I guess I don't like secrets kept when it concerns our family" Zim said holding Tak tight. Their moment was interrupted by a figure at their bedroom door

"Mom, dad why are you up?" Taz said rubbing his eyes.

"Son your mom and I were just……………….ummmmmmmmmmmm……………………remembering about events…………………………and we have some wonderful news"

The young irken eyed his parents closely "What is the news?" and stepped forward till he was in front of them. As Zim was about to speak Tak noticed a dark figure and quickly shield her son as a blade hit her shoulder. Zim was still in shock as Tak took Taz and holding her shoulder went behind the bed. Zim looked at the hallway and saw a hooded figure starring at him eyes full of hate. A moment later the figure jumped at Zim wielding to large blades. Zim easily evaded this attack and using his pak's spider legs knocked the blades to the ground and pinned the intruder to the wall. Looking back at his mate wounded shielding his frightened son Zim turned back to the intruder.

"You dare endanger my mate and son"

"Usurper Earth shall be free and you will be dead" the human cried out. "Your death is only the begi……………………" the assassin couldn't finish as Zim had plunged his clawed hand into the assassin chest and ripped out his heart just as Zant and a squad of guards came in. With his last breath the human saw Zim crush his heart before he died.

Zim dropped the limp body and the heart to the ground and turned angrily at a frightened Zant. "Zant you have one mission in your soon to be short life………..that is to protect me and my family, how could you let an assassin breach the royal palace?"

"My lord he used low tech ancient means to breach us, five of my own guards are missing and presumed dead I…………………..I failed my lord ………………………………..I'm sorry" Zant said as he looked down at the ground not being able to stand the stare his master was giving him.

"Remove that" Zim said as he went over to his mate and son. "Zant I want a fully equipped squad here at once and send for Krin, Tak needs medical treatment.

"As you wish my Lord"

As Zim was hugging his mate and son reassuring them all would be fine he was called away "My lord you must see this"

"What is it Zant" Zim said turning and was greeted by something he never expected. There, under the assassin mask was Dib. Zim took a closer look till he was right in the face of the assassin and it was Dib.

"How is this possible my Lord I thought you……."

"Dib is dead, this must be a clone of some sort Zim said turning the assassin's head as a piece of paper fell out of his pocket. Picking up the paper Zim read it and crushed it in his hand. "Zant you are to stay with my mate and son I'm going to the control room". As Zim left Zant instructed two of his guards to accompany their master.

"Zim don't leave" Tak pleaded

"I will be back shortly I need to talk to Skoodge.

Five minute's later Zim reached the control room his guards on high alert for anything. "You two stay here no one his to get in understood?"

"Yes sir" the irkens said in unison saluting.

As Zim approached the main computer he was greeted by his chief of operations. "My lord we heard about the attempt are you all right?"

"I am fine Zoon, contact general Skoodge at the orbital base now"

"Yes sir" the irken said instructing the servers at the computer to contact the battle station. A minute later Skoodge appeared on the screen.

"Zim I'm glad to see you're alright, what do you need?"

"The assassin was part of the detestable Son's of Dib terrorist group we have been watching"

"Are you sure? We have been monitoring some of their activates but never thought they try something this bold, I mean they mainly just cause riots and blow up factories"

"The assassin was carrying papers on him from the group. But also he had a map on him detailing their secret base"

"Really?"

"Yes, the directions were written in code but I recognised it as the outlawed language Spanish. I am sending you the coordinates, send a full battalion"

"Sir?"

"I want that base completely decimated, also send in the Mk3 battlemec's and korden hounds………………………….and Skoodge……..bring me prisoners"

"It will be done" Skoodge said saluting Zim before he ended the transmission. Zim went and sat down in his command chair. _Why do they continue to oppose me? They should be grateful they have such a merciful ruler, I could think of other irkens who would not be as lenient as me. I let them celebrate their silly holidays, continue to let them form families, and let them have a better standard of life compared to the other conquered races in the Empire and this is how they repay? An example must be made that it is useless to oppose me._

End of Chapter 1

A/N: Youll see this chapter gives some more insight into the situation on Earth after is was taken over by Zim and the Irken Empire. You'll also see it falows the other start chapters of Love and Hate and The Return which make you think, how did this happen? How Dib die? How Skoodge become a general? who are the Sons of Dib? Why are they named after Dib? A Dib clone? all shall be answerd in this concluding arc so stay tuned and enjoy the story :) It going to be a rollercoster of an ending.


	19. Redemption Arc3: End of the Line

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates but my computer got hit with the blue screen of death :( and I lost the rough drafts for the next few chapters. But things ok now.

Chapter 19: Redemption

It had been 2 weeks since the Battle of Irk and the war was already winding down. The rebel fleet was scattered at Vort and was now being hunted down by splinter fleets of the armada. Even Mekrob was about to fall that worried Zim. Up until now the Tallest had been busy conducting the war but when it ends they will no doubt turn their attention to him and his family. Zim and his family were currently residing as guests on board a Spittle Runner commanded by a captain Zant who like the majority of the military saw Zim as Irk's saviour. Zim was going over the war reports Skoodge had gave him when he was interrupted as the screen turned on.

"Zim I see your awake"

"Skoodge what news?"

"Mekrob has fallen and with it the last force that could oppose the Empire…………. But it also means the Tallest have turned there attention to you. You and your mate and son are summoned to meet them in the forward meeting room on the massive in 4 hours".

"Do you know their intentions?"

"No but as your not being summoned to the Spire of Judgment that is at least a good sign".

_4 hours later_

It was an uneventful trip to the massive even though he was still in a war zone as though Mekrob had fallen all of its planetary guns hadn't been silenced. When he arrived on the massive Zim couldn't hide the fear in his eyes.

"Zim dont worry we will be alright" Tak said cradling Taz in one arm and with her other wrapped around Zim's arm. "Skoodge and his troops are standing by to let us escape if the worst happens".

Her words did little to comfort Zim, as he knew what he had done. He had returned to the Empire once banished which by law meant death. He entered the room Tak by his side and there sitting at the other end was Tallest red and Purple. With a gesture they waved all out except two guards. Quietly Zim took a chair while Tak stood beside him.

"Zim………………whatever are we going to do with you Zim, do you know what you've done?" said Red.

"You've disrupted our society"

"Not now Purple, now Zim setting aside the fact you returned to the Empire when you were banished, a deed that carries the death penalty, you have caused immense damage to our society by taking Tak as a mate and conceiving a smeet".

"His name is Taz and I don't see how………."

"Silence Zim I'm not done" red shouted forcing Zim to stop talking. "Now other irkens have become curious and want to experience coupling. Already male and female irkens are coupling………….do you know what this means?"

"Ummmmmmmmm…….no?"

"It means our carefully structured society is falling apart, the control brains already predict that the un-regulated births will disrupt our society. Well Zim what do you have to say for yourself?"

Zim took a while to choose his words he would reply with to the Tallest and got up. " I would never purposely endanger the Empire nor break its laws but my son needed a pak. Also I have fallen in love with Tak…..I am sorry if these actions have cause hurt to come to the Empire but I will not apologise for doing what I had to" saying that Zim sat back down Tak holding his arm to bolster her mate's resolve and courage.

Red and Purple looked at each other for while before Red spoke. "Zim we are not going to have you killed or deactivated, in fact we are going to promote you" which confused Zim. "You are herby reinstated to the rank of Invader and charged with conquering Earth".

Zim at this point was visually confused as Red called him over to a nearby computer. "The reason you nor you family will be harmed is that you are seen as hero to much of the Empire and putting you to death would cause problems. You also saved our lives from that Dib character. Now the reason you are being made an invader again and charged with invading Earth is……."

"The candy bar" Purple shouted

"Yes the candy bar that fell out of Dib's pocket during your fight. Our scientists have determined the snack quality is 300 per cent higher then anything in the Empire. The scientists identified a compound which we assume to be this sugar labelled on the bar's Wrapper".

"Yes sugar is a sweet tasting substance that is made on Earth and is found in the majority of Earth food though some of the foods its mixed with is hazardous to Irkens" Zim replied.

"The control brains have determined that Earth could be as vital as judgmentia or conventia to the Empire…….once conquered it will be converted to a giant sugar factory to supply the Empire with this sugar. As the only invader with experience of Earth you were the logical choice. To further help we are assigning additional personal to you. Skoodge and what's left of his wing as well as Spittle runner will accompany you to Earth.

"A spittle runner?"

"Yes it will be dragging the frame for a vortex gate. As you know these are only constructed in vital systems and Earth will be one of them. Once you arrive back in the human system the gate will start construction of it self. When Earth is in state for invasion signal us and we will send in the armada through the gate.

"My Tallest I don't know what to say I…….."

"Yes, yes I'm sure your happy and grateful now go your presence still irritates us". Dismissing Zim with his had Red and Purple exited the room.

"That was unexpected my love" Tak said leaning on a still shocked Zim.

Stroking her head he replied, "I now have everything I could of ever wanted………… only Earth stands in my way………………………Earth………you will fall".

End of Chapter 19


	20. Return to Earth, Arc3: End of the Line

Chapter 20: Return to Earth

It had been another long 6 months from the Empire back to Earth but at last they were reaching thier target. Earth this seemingly backwater world that hadn't mastered space travel was now of great impotence to the Empire and would give one irken the crowning achievement he desired.

It was 0600 and Zim was already up. Having left his mate and son to sleep he put on his uniform and stepped before the mirror. He was amazed at how everything he had worked so hard for was coming true. _Only Earth stands in my way………the human race wont know what hit it after I'm done with them. _As he was leaving his quarters he glanced at his mate. Though devoted to her, Tak was back to normal having given birth and getting her old temper back which caused her and Zim to come to blows on occasion when they disagreed on a topic. Sighing he left his quarters and headed to the bridge.

"Aaaaa Zim you awake I see"

"What news Captain Zant, are we near Earth yet?"

"We are about to enter the Earth system sir"

"Stop at the outskirts of the system, I want to make sure the humans don't know we are coming"

"Sir from the records you sent the Tallest the humans don't have the technology to detect us"

"True but somehow Dib got involved with the rebels and helped start the war. He disappeared after Vort fell but he could have made it back and there is no telling what technology he brought with him. Before we enter the system I want a full system scan"

"As you wish"

As directed the spittle runner scanned the system for any early warning devices and came up with some surprising results.

"Zim the scan is complete and you wont believe what it found. It appears that there are indeed sensor satellites spread out in the system. The first is orbiting the 8th planet from the sun called Neptune. All the planets except the two Gas giants Jupiter and Saturn have satellites in orbit. Also we have identified what looks like a starbase of some sort orbiting the Earth's moon. Scan's conclude that it is all vortion technology".

"This will complicate maters…………………………have the engineer servers installed that cloaking device yet in the spittle runner and the fighters?"

"Just about sir though we don't know if it will work"

"My mate invented it, I have full faith in her ability"

"As you say sir".

_In Space_

"Zant you and the Spittle runner are to go to the 9th planet in this system called Pluto. There you will start construction of the vortex gate while me and Skoodge's fighter wing go to my base hidden in Jupiter as the cloaking device won't cover the gates construction. I will asses the situation on Earth and contact you if needed. Untill then your sole goal is to get the gate online"

"Yes sir" Zant said saluting as Zim went back to his quarters.

"Zim were approaching Jupiter, the satellites haven't detected us yet"

"Good just fallow my lead to the base" Zim said as they descended into the gas clouds. Moments later they were in sight of the base, which by now was fully built. Seconds later they touched down in the hanger.

"Skoodge by now all rooms should have been built if the computer wasn't slacking off. You should find enough quarters for you and your men at the end of the hall. Me and Tak will go to the control room" As Zim was about to exit the hanger he was ambushed by an overly excited robot.

"Master your back" Gir screamed with delight pouncing on Zim and jumping on his head.

"Gir get off me"

While Zim was trying to get Gir off his head Tak just starred holding Taz until a voice broke her stare.

"Mistress your back"

Tak turned her head to the doorway and saw Mimi staring at her and before she knew it ran and held onto Tak's leg.

"Please don't leave me alone with Gir again, please its been a living hell, he doesn't shut up, try's to kill you with waffles and is a safety hazard". As Tak tried to get her leg free of Mimi's grasp she saw Gir look at her

"Is dat the baby"

"Yes Gir this is my son Taz"

"YIPPPY" Gir shouted running to Tak but before he got there zim spoke Gir's shutdown command.

"Come on Tak we have wasted enough time here we must get it the control room"

"Will he be aright?"

"Yes he is just offline……..it will give us peace for a few hours.

_The Control Room_

"Computer what has happened while I've been away?"

"Oh Zim your back well errrr……….the base is fully developed you now have a functioning medical bay, hanger, conference room, armoury, barracks, science lab and 10 personal quarters. Laser turret defence grid and base shield is online"

"That's good now what about Earth? How have these humans goten hold of vortion technology? And what is the current status of the it's nations?"

"Well Earth has remained relatively unchanged since you left, the planet is still divided into nations and most of the population aren't concerned with alien invasion"

"What about that base orbiting the moon?"

"The Swollen Eyeball organisation constructed and operate that base. They have taken it upon themselves to act as an anti-invasion force. They have deployed satellites in major planetary bodies to specifically detect irken ships.

"What about this base? Dose it pose a threat?"

"The base is made of a hybrid of human and vortion technology and poses a sizeable threat. It is armed with a shield, plasma turrets and missile launchers. It also houses 15 vortion interceptors and several shuttles. Last it has 10 nuclear missiles that can be launched from a silo on the moon's surface. The fighters regully patrol the system.

Zim sat back into one of the control chairs hearing this. "It seem Earth will be a bit more difficult to conquer then I anticipated"

"Don't worry my love together we will find a way to bring these defences down" Tak said putting her hand on Zim's shoulder.

End of Chapter 20


	21. Love hurts, Arc3: End of the Line

A/N: Time for a Zim and Tak romance type chapter as there hasn't been a good one to show their complex relationship since Shaterpoint.

Chapter 21: Love Hurts

Zim was alone in the control trying to figure out a way to weaken Earth for invasion much to the annoyance of the computer

"Computer what do you think of this plan?"

"Sir are you serious? You cant just shoot asteroids from the systems asteroid belt at Earth, there will be nothing left to conquer"

"Are you saying I the great Zim am wrong?"

"Ummmmmmmmm"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Tak was approaching the Control room door deciding to help plan Earth's downfall with Zim.

"Sar, Nat what are you doing outside the control room?"

"We have orders from Zim not to let anyone in while he is planning"

"You do know I am his mate right?"

"Not even you are allowed in"

"Zim dare plan an attack on Earth without me? He dose know that were a team, I am the reason he can put a competent plan together"

"I'm sorr……."

"Shut up Nat, you will open this door at once or I will give you a beating you won forget" Tak yelled clenching her fist's making both Nat and Sar tremble.

"Ummmm go right in" Sar said opening the control room door. When Tak was inside he turned to Nat. "Why did Zim chose her as a mate, she scares me"

"Dammed if I know"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Tak entered the control room she could see Zim at the computer arguing with it. Zim was about to throw a chair at the computer when Tak stopped him.

"What do you think your doing Zim?"

"Tak I'm glad you're here" the computer said. "Please tell you mate that you can't go around shooting asteroid's at planets with no other plan"

"Shut up computer I'm right this will work for I am Zim!!!!!!!!!"

"Zim your plan makes no sense the human nuclear missiles will destroy those asteroids before they reach Earth and then they will know we are here and right now we cant fight them with just 4 fighters and a modified voot cruiser"

"Shouldn't you be taking care of Taz woman" which cause Tak to be visually frustrated and angry? As Zim turned from the computer to Tak a notepad hit his head. "Damit woman that hurt" Zim said holding his head.

"You told me yourself that I'm the reason you can concentrate on a plan so making a plan is pointless without me to guide you so get a hold of yourself"

"Don't throw things at me woman" Zim said as he pounced on Tak much to the distress of the computer. Both Zim and Tak started to fight hurling words and equipment at each other.

"Ummmmm errrrr I'll just shut off" the computer said shutting off to avoid damage.

Outside the room laser blast's and bang's could be heard." Nat you think we should go in and try to break up what's happening after all if the invader were serving died on our watch were gona be in trouble"

"Your right Sar we best stop them before they kill each other" Nat said as he opened the control room door only to have a chair fly out and nearly take his head off. Quickly he closed the door again just as something else hit it. "On second thought lets wait till it calms down in there"

_5 minutes later_

"It's pretty quiet now I think its safe"

"Ok Nat open the door"

As Nat and Sar entered the control room they looked around to see laser scorch marks and equipment all around the room. Looking to the computer they were frozen by what they saw. Sitting in the control chair was Zim with Tak on his lap kissing her bare chest. They stood frozen for a minute before Zim and Tak sighted them.

"I told you I wasn't to be disturbed" Zim said angrily.

"Get out now" Tak said pointing a laser pistol at Nat and Sar. Visually terrified both exited the room quickly and closed the door behind them. "Now where were we my love"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sar what was that?"

"Haven't a clue"

"How can they just have a fight then couple?"

"Love hurts I guess, maybe that why our ancestors did away with emotions".

End of Chapter 21


	22. StormFront, Arc3: End of the Line

A/N: Sorry I've been gone some time but have moved back home and joined the army so been busy. I may make new stories but first I need to finish this one which is almost done just 2 chapters more after this one.

Chapter 22: Strom Front

I_t was pathetically easy to infiltrate the human station, Zim was worried for nothing_ Tak thought to herself. She walked calmly down the corridor to the missile control room trying not to draw attention even though she had her image disguise on. As she neared the room she could hear Dib's voice coming towards her and she quickly hid behind a wall. "Sir we have received data that an irken spittle runner has just gone past our listening post on Saturn and will be at our position in 10 minutes, should we dispatch our fighters?"

"No, one spittle runner poses no threat to Earth or this station"

"But sir it is pulling something behind it..."

The voices trailed off as the group walked further away from Tak. Once the coast was clear Tak continued to the control room. As she approached she could see 2 guards standing outside and using a fake ID she managed to get past them. As she walked into the room she could see 4 more guards positioned around the room with several technicians. "My name is Lt. Tak and Dib has ordered me to do a special update of the system and you must all leave now so I can perform the update and you guards stay outside". Not seeing a problem the humans exited the room. Tak quickly went to the control computer to begin the work.

_Seven minutes later_

Seven Minutes past and Tak was almost complete. As she prepared the final connection the door opened and there stood Dib and a handful of guards. "Tak how did you get here? Never mind guards open fire and kill that irken spy. Tak quickly hid behind a chair and returned fire but was badly outnumbered. _Dame you Zim, where are you_. Just then an explosion ripped from above causing all to hit the floor. As Dib got to his feet he saw Zim with a harness holding Tak.

"What took you so long you idiot"

"I'm here now"

"I ought to..." before she could finish Zim saw Dib aim his gun at Tak and shot it out of his hand burning it.

"No more of that Dib scum, I'd never let you or your pathetic soon to be enslaved race hurt her again"

"What have you done"

"You will see" Zim cackled as he and Tak ascended into the roof.

Dib quickly ran to the computer and saw what was done..."Nooooooooooooooooooo". As ZIM and Tak got back into the voot runner the silo doors on the moon opened up and launched all missiles at Earth.

_5 minutes later in the station control room_

"Dib our missiles have hit several targets on Earth"

"Get me in contact with the UN they must know that this was done by irken spies and launch all fighters and activate the defense grid"

"Sir we have no communication with Earth where jammed, the other nations are launching thier nuclear arsenals at each other it's a nuclear apocalypse down there"

Dib slammed his hands down on the control room chair and sank back into it, "It was not suppose to go like this"

_In space_

"Zim hurry thier almost on top of us" Tak said as the voot runner weaved in and out of the pursuing earth fighters weapons. "Look there's the spittle runner and Scooge's wing"

"Scooge defensive formation we must protect the gate"

The irken and earth fighters engaged each other, the human fighters no match for hardened irken soldiers. Suddenly 5 large ships appeared from behind Earth's moon and fired on the gate.

"Zant come in what is the gates status?"

"We managed to deflect the blasts by extending our shields around the gate but we can't take many more hits, I didn't think they had capital ships"

""Just hang in there"

As the earth ships closed in Zim got a message, "Zim its over these ships will decimate your pitiful fleet and Earth will recover".

"I think not Dib scum as your time is up"

"What..." before he could finish the gate activated and out poured the irken armada. "Dame you Zim!!" The Earth ships were cut to pieces in seconds.

"Zim this is captain Ner, my fighter wing will escort you to the massive the Tallest want to speak to you.

_15 minutes later Bridge of the Massive_

"Zim I see you actually completed a mission for once..."

"Yes my tallest the humans will fall now"

"Easier said than done Zim, while we have destroyed their ships and the stationsour ground forces are still fighting for control of the planet.

A s Zim looked at the main screen of the battle for Earth an urgent message came through. "My Tallest this is general Sert 56th Battalion, my forces are all but destroyed, the human forces in this area have rallied behind a massive robot that we can't destroy no matter how much fire we bring down on it and..." The message ended.

"Drone Show me that area" demanded Red. As the screen focused on that area all on the bridge where shocked.

"Unless I'm dreaming Purple isn't that a frontline battle mech?"

"Yes but how did those pathetic human's get one, who is piloting it?" As the screen closed in on the control room Zim slammed his hands down on the computer.

"Dose that Dib ever die?"

"Only the massive's main gun could destroy that and firing it at the planet will cause too much damage when we want to take this mudball"

As red and Purple pounder what to do Zim interrupted, "My Tallest just send our own battle mechs"

'Quite Zim don't interrupt our thinking...we have no battle mechs anyway they were all destroyed during the war and more won't be built for some time"

"There is the prototype Red"

"That a secret Purple shut up"

"Hey were Zim?"

_5 minutes later the Massive launch bay_

"I can't let you take this out sir"

"Shut up, I the mighty Zim shall finally end Dib and take this world"

"Half the systems are untested and though it can be controlled by one pilot it still needs a technician" The drone pleaded to Zim who had already started pre launch checks.

"Zim let someone else do it I need you with me or let me go with you" Tak pleaded.

"No my love I must be sure your safe and I must end Dib once and for all"

_5 minutes later on Earth_

"That's it run you irken scum I Dib will defend this planet to the end". Just as Dib was about to finish off the irken general's command post two huge explosions rocked the robot forcing it to the ground. As Dib positioned the robot back up standing before him was another frontline battle mech, "It's you"

"This is where it ends Dib, as your world slowly burns around you I will exact my vengeance or your many crimes against me".

End of Chapter 22


	23. For Whom the Bell Tolls, Arc3:

A/N: The Army sure keep's you busy. Anyway here is the second to last chapter in my epic.

Chapter 23: For whom the bell tolls

"General we must pull back and regroup"

"Do you think it will be that easy with that massive robot out there?" Their conversations disturbed by a massive thud kicking up a cloud of smoke.

"General are you ok?"

"What was that" the irken shouted shaking his head"

"General look"

The irken got up and looked over seeing Dib's robot crashed into a building and another standing before it.

Dib got his robot up and faced Zim, "Zim I finally get to kill you"

"You've tried so many times Dib worm what makes this different?"

"I have nothing to loose" Dib said pushing is robot into full gear tackling Zim's and driving it into a skyscraper. As The building came crashing down around him Zim hit is feet boosters getting to safety as well as forcing Dib to step back. As Dib stumbled back trying to locate Zim a missile came from his side blowing off his main plasma canon, as Dib regained his robot's footing Zim lunged out of the smoke crashing both robot's into the remains of the White House. Dib recovered and connected his robots right arm with Zim's cockpit flinging it up into the air. "Just die Zim" Dib yelled as he unloaded his robots full arsenal at Zim.

"It will take more then that to beat me" Zim yelled back responding by unloading his full arsenal at Dib. The shots and missiles collided in mid air causing a shockwave that blew Zim into the ground. Dib ripped a flagpole out of the ground and moved towards Zim's crash site. Dib got to the crash site and saw that Zim's was unconscious in the cockpit and prepared to drive the flag pole right into the robots torso.

"It ends today!!" Dib yelled as he prepared to drive the pole down, before it could connect Zim blocked the pole with both it's arms and kicked Dib's robot over it. Dib got his robot up and turned towards Zim.

"You can't kill me Dib, I won't be killed by a lower life form" Zim said grabbing a nearby steel beam. The two stared down each other for 5 minutes. Zim made the first move charging towards Dib who brought up his pole and they connected. The two engaged in a deadly duel thrusting a parrying each other. Both robots laid into each other causing massive damage to each other. Zim brought the beam up and took off Dib's robot right arm that in turn drove the pole into Zim's robot left arm blowing it off. Zim the spun around and kicked Dib's robot right in the cockpit., Dib used his thrusters to dodge and rammed the pole right into Zim's robot right shoulder pinning and forcing it to one knee.

"It's done Zim I've finally killed you" Dib said as he drove the pole further pinning Zim's robot to the ground and drew back his left arm to smash into Zim's cockpit. Zim could think of only one thing to save him self and hit his thrusters ripping his right arm off and crashing right into Dib causing both robots power cells to explode. The resulting explosions blew both robots back into the ground totally destroying them.

Dib stumbled out of the cockpit of his robot and fell on the ground. Getting up he could see where Zim's wreck was and taking out is pistol moved towards it. Zim woke to find himself surrounded by 3 irken soldiers. "Sir are you all right"

"I'm fine soldier" Zim said rubbing his head.

"We got you out of the robot as soon as we got here, we better get you back to the HQ there are still pockets of human soldiers around"

"What of Dib?"

"He couldn't have survived it's a miracle you lived sir" As Zim was being helped up laser fire came from behind killing all 3 irken soldiers and hitting Zim in the side. As Zim struggled to look up he saw Dib standing over him pistol pointed.

"I may have lost my family, my planet but I can at least finally kill you who caused all of this" Dib said breathing heavily.

"My fault stupid Dib worm...this is all your fault"

"How?"

"You just couldn't leave things alone could you...you just had to push and push. Your first mistake was subjecting Tak to dissection. You're family and city paid for that action. I was content to leave you alone, I had Tak, I needed nothing else, but you pursued you're vendetta against me and almost brought and end to the great Irken Empire. Now look at your world, it will be enslaved, and its populace put to work for the Empire"

"But you will die now"

"Don't miss"

"I wont" came a voice from behind Dib and before he could turn around a laser round went off and staring down he saw a bleeding hole in his chest and fell to his knees. Still in shock he looked up too see Tak go over to Zim, help him up and kiss him. Tak the turned to Dib still embracing Zim, "Dib please meet my son Taz". All Dib could do was look on as he saw the one responsible for the death of his family, enslavement of his race and so much pain smiling happily with his own family. Zim took the pistol from Tak and pointed it at Dib.

"I win" he said and fired off a round right into Dib's head dropping him to the ground. As he dropped the pistol and looked back towards Tak, troop ships landed unloading fresh battalions of troops.

"Zim I am general Lan, the Tallest send congratulations"

"That's all good general carry on" Zim said and as the general left he saw Dib move. "Still alive are we? Well you are just like a bug aren't you? "Trooper give me that plasma burner" Zim said taking a plasma burner from an irken soldier. "Now I will burn your body and scatter your ashes to the winds" Zim said spraying hot Plasma all over Dib burning him alive.

Zim threw the burner aside as the remains cooled and turned to ash before they were blown into the air by the troop transports. Zim then went over to where Tak was and together they looked at the horizon. They watch over the ensuing battle before them as more explosions rained on the remains of the city. "It's beautiful right Zim?" Tak said leaning her head on Zim's shoulder.

"Yes my love all is set right now"

The three of them continued to watch the battle as the sun set.

End of Chapter 23

A/N: It's not over yet :) stay tuned for the final chapter Acension.


	24. Acenstion, Arc3 End of the Line

A/N: Here it is the final chapter. Not long, not very exciting but just a way to wrap this up.

Chapter 24: Ascension

Things had progressed relatively quickly in the past two week's. Earth was firmly under the heel of the great Irken Empire. The reconstruction process was also going well as the old human cities were torn down to pave the way for the new factory cities and compounds. The majority of the human race had also become relatively docile with only scattered pockets of resistance left There was only one last things left for a certain irken to do.

Zim found himself most annoyed at Tak's slowness. "Are you ready yet? You've been in there for 40 minutes, the coronation starts in 10 minutes".

"Oh do shut up Zim, I will take as much time as I need, I am after all Queen and must look the part"

_Why do I love a female who is this much of an __annoyance? _Zim asked himself as he waited for Tak.

"By the way Zim what will the Tallest say our name is? After all we must have a last name".

"I've thoughtof that, in the past when irkens still took mates they lived in clan's. I've decided on a suitable clan name for when the Tallest announce us".

"Well how do I look?"

Zim was visually taken back, there was Tak in a dark purple silk dress with gold embroidery. "You look amazing my love now we must get into position".

10 minutes later the throne chamber of the newly build royal palace

"Citizens of the great Irken Empire it is my ………………………………………….. hon…………………duty to announce the new ruler of Earth who will govern it on behalf of the great Irken Empire" Red announced as the doors swung open and out walked Zim and Tak. As they walked to the twin thrones Zim noticed as the irkens in the room bowed before his presence, _this I can get use too. _As they approached the thrones Zim could see how annoyed Red and Purple where. As they got to the thrones Zim and Tak sad down as two servers prepared to crown them.

"Humans I give you your new master's King and Queen………………………." Red stopped for a minute looking at what Zim had wrote down. "I present King and Queen ZATR" as Red finished the server placed the crowns on Zim and Tak. Red the turned to Zim and in a quiet voice said "This planet is important don't screw up" before exiting with Purple.

Tak holding Taz in one arm held Zim's hand and said "What now my love?"

"Well our subjects are waiting" Zim said as he got up to make a speech.

--

It had already been 30 minutes and still no word from Skoodge. "Server any communication from General Skoodge?"

"Negative my lord, there is still fighting going on"

_This human group must be __really dug in of there still fighting _Zim thought.

"My lord a transmission is coming in from General Skoodge"

"Open channel" Zim said turning to the main screen as Skoodge appeared on it.

"My lord the battle is won. This was no meagre cell this was their global operations and HQ and primary base. Most of the human fighters have been killed and the rest are captured but we suffered heavy losses and I've sent for another battalion to help secure the area".

"That's good old friend, have the surviving humans executed publicly at noon, I expect a full report of the battle in 8 hours" Zim said getting up but as he was about to leave Skoodge interrupted him.

"My Lord I'm not finished"

"What else?" Zim said.

"The fighters also had their families with them, we have uncovered and entire hidden city and all of them share the same view as the ones we killed, do we kill them too?"

Zim thought for a long time and what to do and turning to Skoodge said "Have their families sent to the mines of Mars"

"It will be done my lord" Skoodge said saluting before terminating the transmission.

Having dismissed hi guards Zim walked back up to his room and saw Tak and Taz sleeping. Zim went to the bed and lay beside his mate and son.

"Zim is everything fine?"

"There is nothing to worry about my love, I have taken care of everything, now go to sleep" Zim said before closing his eyes.

A/N: So it ends my ZATR epic. Hope you liked reading it and I still think Shaterpoint is my best chapter of the entire story. I have ideas for what do to next from a story about just how Dib got to all those differnt places as he seemed to just pop in everywhere with no explination to the adventures of Taz and his romance to...well ill keep that my secret for now. So stay tuned.


End file.
